


Guidance in Darkness

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Graphic Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York, Romance, Sex, Vampires, Violence, i'll be honest, it's not for several chapters though, porn with alot of plot, relationship, summary?, theives, there is no summary, thieves, what summary?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad shoves his hands into his pockets, he really wished that he had remembered to grab his coat before leaving his dorm for the Halloween party.

It was cold, even for the end of October. But, the day had been remarkably warm and Vlad thought it would stay that way, even after it got dark.

And Vlad had also expected to get a ride home from Henry, who, like always, had abandoned Vlad the moment they’d arrived at the party.

It was something that had happened in the years since they were in middle school.

And Henry wasn’t answering his phone. No matter how many times Vlad tried calling or texting.

But Vlad wasn’t surprised, he wasn’t blind to the growing rift between them.

It had started their sophomore  year and it had only gotten worse with time.

Little by little, Henry spent less time with Vlad, and when he did, it was always tense. Like Vlad's childhood best friend no longer wanted Vlad as his friend.

Like, Vlad was some awful monster or plague that could ruin his life.

Which, in some way, he was. Vlad was a monster. A vampire.

He wasn’t normal, he wasn’t like Henry or anyone else in Bathery.

Henry was the popular boy, the one everyone wanted to be around. The one that people liked, who was cool and not a weird, goth kid who sat in the back and avoided most people.

Even after Nelly’s death, Henry continued to drift away. Vlad had tried so desperately to cling to the one person he’d had left.

But, Henry always seemed more concerned with sports and the new friends they made after entering college.

He’d forgotten that Vlad even existed most of the time, or that they had plans or he’d promised to help Vlad get back to their dorm after a party.

Hell, Vlad didn’t even want to go to that party. He hated parties.

But, Henry was going. And Vlad didn’t want to spend the night alone in their dorm room again.

So, Vlad agreed, following his friend to yet another boozed up get together.

Truthfully, Vlad hated alcohol, it never tasted good, and he felt like he was a disappointment to Nelly every time he drank it.

But, when he did drink it, he could dull the ache in his heart. Even for a just a few hours.

A shiver went up Vlad's spine as he rounded a corner and passed by drunk and happy groups of friends and couples.

Music poured out from the clubs along the street and Vlad couldn’t help but seethe in hatred for them. He wanted that, he wanted some sort of happiness. To feel like he belonged.

As Vlad passed an alley way, he glanced over and stopped.

There, standing amongst a group of other people, was D’Ablo.

Under normal circumstances, Vlad would have turned tail and fled upon seeing the vampire.

But at the moment, his system was flooded with booze, anger, and false concerted.

He was no where near being in the right state of mind.

And it didn’t help that D'Ablo had a smug look on his face as he spoke with a pretty woman in a short dress.

Vlad guessed that D’Ablo didn’t regret a single thing that he did or had done to Vlad. That he didn’t care how much Vlad’s life had been ruined.

Vlad was almost certian that D'Ablo was behind the disappearance  of Otis. And Vikas’s sudden lack of letters at the end of Vlad’s sophomore year. No matter how many letters Vlad sent, he never got anything in return.

Eventually, he’d just stopped writing, it didn’t matter anymore. The only vampires who seemed to care for Vlad no longer wanted anything to do with him.

And, now, Vlad wanted more than to beat the shit out of the vampire who’d caused all of this.

Vlad leaned against the wall, watching as the group of vampires slowly disbanded, leaving D'Ablo alone in the alley way.

Vlad stood there, watching as the vampire riffled through his coat pockets, as if in search of something. Then, he turned and walked around the corner, farther into the Alleyway.

The last little bit of logical thought in Vlad's mind told him to just walk away and go back to his dorm and sleep.

But Vlad wanted revenge, even if it was just petty and small, against the man who had ruined his teenage years and the rest of his life.

Vlad took in a deep breath and stepped into the alley way with all the false confidence the alcohol could give him.

as Vlad rounded the corner, he felt something impact his stomach. Vlad doubled over in shock and pain, he was hit over the head and fell to the ground.

Vlad groaned and looked up as D'Ablo walked back into view, a long metal cane in hands.

The vampire’s steel grey eyes glared down at Vlad, then, a twisted grin formed on his lips.

“my, my, Vladimir Tod?” he chuckled, jabbing at Vlad's side with the end of his cane. “how nice to see you again, how long has it been?” the venom in his voice was practicably palpable.

“fuck you” Vlad hissed, baring his fangs at the vampire.

This earned him a kick to the stomach.

D’Ablo clucked his tongue and shook his head “well, it does seem that you’ve learned nothing in respect in these last few years.” another kick, this time harder “it’s a shame, really, perhaps I should teach you a lesson.” D’Ablo reached down and jerked Vlad to his feet.

Vlad stumbled and tore himself free of D’Ablo’s grip.

He then attempted to throw a punch at the president’s face, fully intending to attempt to break the vampire’s nose.

He didn’t even come close.

D'Ablo grabbed his wrist before Vlad could pull his arm back. A cold, deep, hatred burned in the elder’s grey eyes.

“shame on you, Vladimir, attacking a council president like this…” D'Ablo flung Vlad into the brick wall with but a mere flick of his wrist.

Vlad found the air knocked from his lungs as he impacted the cold, unmoving structure.

Though the alcohol did some work in dulling the pain, he was sure something had cracked.

D’Ablo then back handed the halfling, and kicked him in the stomach.

Vlad doubled over and was knocked to the ground again.

He groaned and tried to stand, but D’Ablo brought the cane down on his side and back.

“so pitiful,” the vampire kicked Vlad in the side, causing the halfling to cough up blood and whimper softly.

“to think” another kick “You are Tomas's son, and you can do nothing by lay there like a doll.” the cane came down again “I can only imagine how disappointed Tomas must be in such a worthless, good for nothing little brat.” the vampire punctuated his words with more kicks to Vlad’s side and stomach.

D’Ablo then tossed the cane down and knelt beside Vlad, his hands wrapped around the halfling’s through and Vlad found himself unable to breathe.

He weakly clawed at D'Ablo's hands, trying to free himself, but he just couldn’t.

D'Ablo was far stronger and more fell fed than Vlad. The halfling barely ever got any blood to drink after his aunts death, and D'Ablo… D’Ablo probably killed more people than Vlad could ever count.

As Vlad grew weaker, he saw something flash in D’Ablo’s eyes.

To the halfling’s horror, D'Ablo leaned in and opened his mouth. His fangs glistened in the dim light as Vlad felt D'Ablo's hands release his throat.

Vlad managed to get a few deep breaths in before the vampire latched onto his throat. He gulps down mouthful after mouthful of blood.

The halfling’s vision started to blur and he grew weak.

D’Ablo suddenly dropped him to the ground, “by god” D'Ablo stood, he swayed slightly “I’ve never tasted anything like this.”

Vlad whimpers, trying to summon the strength and will to crawl away.

D’Ablo’s eyes hardened when he saw Vlad get up onto his hands and knees.

The president growled and he kicked Vlad in the ribs, sending the halfling flying into the side of a nearby dumpster.

Vlad cried out and curled up as blood poured from the gash on his throat.

Vlad blinked, a darkness creeping into his vision as D’Ablo walked away.

The halfling struggled, trying to keep himself awake and get up. But, he couldn’t, he was just too tired and exhausted.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad slowly managed to open his eyes, his body and head ached. The cold dampness of the alley way had soaked into his cloths and he felt somewhat numb.

It seemed that no one had noticed the halfling laying unconscious in the dark alley way. It was like he wasn’t even there, which, didn’t really surprise Vlad.

No one seemed to notice him unless he was a target or needed for what ever reason.

Vlad flinched when something cold smacked the side of his face. Then, another, and before long, an icy rain poured from the sky.

As if the world decided that Vlad wasn’t miserable enough, it threw in this. The drizzles quickly turned into a down pour and Vlad was left completely soaked to the bone.

Each drop felt like an icy dagger piercing his skin.

Vlad shivered and looked up as the rain fell. Each passing moment only brought a further feeling of numbness, the pain fading little by little and Vlad started to wonder if this was it.

If the wounds D'Ablo had caused were just to much for his starved and exhausted body to handle.

But, he wasn’t scared.

Maybe he’d be able to be reunited with his family, and be happy.

If there was a an after life… then he hopped he’d be welcomed with open arms.

Vlad’s body shook with pain and cold and he tried to imagine seeing his mom and dad again. And the feeling of their arms as they held him in warm hug like they’d done when Vlad had a nightmare as a child.

And he could see Nelly again too, he could apologize for not protecting her like he should have.

And… and Otis. He could see Otis again. He could apologize for dragging his uncle into a situation that had probably gotten him violently killed by D'Ablo.

And they’d be a family again, a family that wouldn’t and couldn’t be torn apart again.

Vlad let out a pitiful whimper and closed his eyes again, ready to succumb to the injuries and cold.

Then, to Vlad's surprise, the rain suddenly stopped.

No, not stopped, he was just under something that kept the rain from hitting him.

Vlad forced his eyes open and stared at a pair of well polished shoes and tan pants.

“little one?” a soft, male voice asked. Vlad watched him crouch down and slowly reaches down to move Vlad's soaked black locks from his face.

Vlad recognizes him, but he just can’t place the man. It’s not Otis, not, it couldn’t be.

But he felt like he knew him…

“can you hear me?”

Vlad can only summon up a whimper in response.

The man turned his attention to the gash in Vlad's neck, where D'Ablo had fed off of him.

“good lord…” he seemed shocked and worried now, the man then said something else, but Vlad couldn’t quite catch it.

Though, his response made Vlad wonder if he looked just as bad as he felt.

“don’t worry” he felt the hand gently caress his head “you’re safe now, I promise.” Vlad closed his eyes again. He was tired. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

That thought was briefly abandoned when the man attempted to pick him up.

Vlad managed a sharp scream as pain shot through his numbed body.

The good Samaritan pulled back, seemingly distraught and shocked at Vlad's cry.

He then sighed, Vlad felt the man’s hand on his head again, “rest, little one, it’s alright.” Vlad felt a strange heaviness, like sleep once again tugging him under.

“I'm going to get you to safety, but you need to rest.”

Vlad blinked, then, he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad woke up with a start, his heart pounded against his ribs as he sat up.

It only took a moment for Vlad to notice the jolt of pain that shot through his body. Vlad let out a strained cry in pain, followed by a pitiful whimper.

“whoa, whoa… easy there, little one.” a man’s soft voice said, two hands gently pushed Vlad back down into the bed.

“you’re injured, you shouldn’t try to get up.” the man gently covered Vlad with the blanket again.

“where am I?” the halfling asked, his eyes trying to focus on the man above him.

“my apartment, you’re safe here.” Vlad blinked, his eyes focusing through the aches and pains.

It wasn’t hard for Vlad to recognize him, he couldn’t forget that face.

Jasik.

The vampire turned, grabbing a roll of gauze off the table next to the bed. “don’t worry,  I have no intention to harm you, you’re safe.” the vampire repeated the last part as he lifted Vlad’s arm and seemed to resume wrapping a rather large gash.

He stared at the bruises, there were so many. More than Vlad could ever recall having in his entire life.

The images of D'Ablo kicking and bringing his cane down on the halfling’s body. Then, his fangs tearing into Vlad's throat, drinking greedily as the halfling lay there.

Then, it was all a dark blur. Vlad couldn’t remember anything before that.

Was the rest of his body in as much bad shape.

“you know, you are very fortunate that I found you.” he clucks his tongue as he ties off the bandage.

“beaten half to death, and your throat torn open. It’s a wonder that you also didn’t freeze to death in that damp alley way.” Vlad looks away, his eyes searching the room for something else to focus on. He’s not feeling all that talkative.

The room is nice, the walls are something of a light cream color, the floors are hard a pale hard wood and the furniture looked some what out of the Victorian era or something. Though, it was clean and polished.

There was only one picture on the wall, and it was a painting of some flowers in a vase.

Vlad blinked when something was thrust into his view.

It was a blood bag, the sight of which made his stomach growl with hunger.

He looked back to Jasik, not sure what to say or do, seeing as the last time he and Jasik had any type of contact was when the vampire was working for D'Ablo.

That made them no were near anything that could be considered ‘friendly’.

Jasik shook the bag “look, you need to feed.” Vlad noticed the concerned look on the vampire’s face “I can tell you you’ve been starving... and you need the blood to heal.”

“i… yeah, it’s been a bit since I’ve really gotten to drink blood.” Vlad admitted, taking the blood bag.

He bit down, his fangs breaking through the plastic. The feeling and taste of blood pouring into his mouth was almost orgasmic.

Ever since Nelly had died, it had become all the more harder for Vlad to get the blood he needed.

He managed to occasionally sate his hunger with animal blood while still in Bathery, though it never tasted as good. And once he moved to Stokerton for school, wild animals were a lot harder to come by.

He couldn’t bring himself to hunt people’s beloved pets, the thought made him just as sick as the thought of hunting people.

Vlad drained the bag in seconds, it felt so good to feed again.

Jasik held out another bag, Vlad took it and drained that one two.

“quite the appetite, you really are starving.”

“Nelly was the only one who could get blood for me, and she died my junior year.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” the vampire frowned as he handed Vlad a third blood bag. “you have my deepest sympathy.”

“don’t bother.” Vlad huffs, taking the bag.

He was so sick of sympathy. It was all anyone ever gave him.

“i suppose you aren’t feeding from the source, either, are you?”

Vlad shook  his head, “I… just can’t.”

No matter how hungry and desperate Vlad became, he just couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing.

He’d come close, just once… he’d gone for a walk around the campus, he wanted fresh air and distance.

He’d come across someone, a professor or someone like that. He didn’t notice that Vlad was there. Something that Vlad had grown used to.

Vlad could smell the sweet scent of blood, even at several feet away. A voice nagged at him, saying it would be easy. Saying that no one would ever have to know. After all, he’d just be one of many bodies probably found on Stokerton.

He’d drawn closer, the urge to bite into his throat, to drink every drop from the man’s body, grew and grew.

He needed blood, needed to feed. Human food could only do so much. And he couldn’t ignore the hunger forever.

But, he stopped, he wondered; did this man have a family?

They’d surly miss him if he died.

Vlad couldn’t do that, he couldn’t rip a family apart. Not like his had been.

If he did this, he’d be just as terrible as D’Ablo. He’d become the monster Joss had once accused him of being.

Vlad had turned and walked back to his dorm, doing his best to ignore the gnawing and all consuming hunger in his stomach.

“Your uncle, the man named Otis, he never taught you?” the vampire’s question brought Vlad back to the present.

“no, Otis left before he could… I haven’t heard from him since my sophomore year of high school.” Vlad could still remember that last conversation, the argument over Vlad’s growing need for blood.

Vlad regretted it, he wished that he’d at least listened… that he hadn’t argued with Otis before he left.

That Otis… would just contact him again…

“i see” the vampire stood from his chair “well, while you are here, I’ll see that you get plenty of blood. You will need it to heal properly.”

Vlad just stared, he was surprised that Jasik wasn’t mocking or insulting him for not hunting. That he didn’t scoff at Vlad for not feeding like a ‘real vampire’ or claiming he was better than Vlad because he fed off people.

The vampire sighed “fortunate, none of your bones are broken, though your ribs are cracked in a few places and your leg is injured as well.”

Vlad looked down, his body ached and his arms were covered in bruises and bandaged wounds.

He wondered how much damage D’Ablo had done aside from that.

“But, right now, I am a bit curious on who, or what, you got into a drunken brawl with.”

“drunken brawl?” Vlad asked, blinking in confusion.

“you absolutely reeked of booze, Vladimir, I’m no fool.” Vlad looked down, “it… was D’Ablo.” Vlad winced at the brief flash of pain in his side.

“i suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, though I’d think you’d attempt to stay away from D’Ablo.”

The vampire shifted and walked around the bed, “yeah, well, the booze kinda gave me some courage.”

“speaking of which, you’re a bit young to even touch that stuff.”

“i went to a party with Henry.” Vlad settled into the bed, man, it was soft. And warm.

Much more comfortable than his bed back at the university.

“a party, hmm” Jasik actually chuckled “honestly, teenagers.” he shook his head.

“look, I didn’t even want to go, I just… didn’t want to spend Halloween night alone.” Vlad looked down at his hands again, his eyes prickled with tears.

Jasik had that look of sympathy in his eyes again.

“and, I honestly hate alcohol.” but there wasn’t anything else to drink and there was also the small effect of numbing his sorrow.

“i should have just stayed at the dorm” Vlad muttered, “either way, he would have ended up leaving me.”

Jasik remained quiet, the vampire stared at him, looking sympathetic.

“well, if you need anything, do call for me.” the vampire turned to leave the room, part of Vlad wanted to ask him to stay.

Just for a little while.

But he didn’t want to let the vampire see him cry.

“can I have some more blood?”

“of course, I’ll bring some extra, just in case you get a little peckish later.” he smiled.

“um, thanks” Vlad tugs at the blanket, wanting to cover his chest and arms. He winced, the action igniting the injuries on his arms and his ribs.

“shall I bring you something for the pain?” Jasik questions.

“sure, yeah, that would be nice.” Honestly, hee just wanted to sleep, and nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad winced as Jasik cleaned the wound on his neck.

It, along with the bruises, the wound on his neck had healed substantially over the last day.

It was honestly a bit surprising, Vlad would have expected that the wounds would have taken weeks or months to heal.

Though, Jasik had informed him that the amount of blood he’d been giving Vlad that had helped. But there was still a part of him that continued to wonder about the prophecy, the one that apparently claimed that Vlad was some future god or king.

If he really was immortal or what ever.

He’d searched the new compendium for something involving the prophecy, there wasn’t much. It was just something of a foot note in a few parts.

But he did notice the brief mention that some vampires believed that the Pravus had been found in some small town.

He couldn’t help but think they meant him. Even if the book was being vague.

As Jasik pulled his hands back, Vlad couldn’t help but feel the need to lean closer to the vampire.

It had been so long since Vlad had some contact with another vampire. Well… at least contact that wasn’t hatred or a beating.

It also was a while since Vlad had been touched, at all. Henry had smacked his back or shoulder on occasion wen trying to reassure Vlad, but other than that, Vlad had been starved for attention.

But, Vlad figured it would seem weird if he tried to lean against Jasik.

“seems you are healing quite nicely, I think you should be fine in another day or two.” the thief started packing up the medical equipment, “though, I still worry about that one on your neck.”

“what’s wrong with it?” Vlad was sure vampires couldn’t get sick. He’d never gotten sick in his life, from anything.

“it’s just taking more time than I would like to heal.” Jasik tipped Vlad's head to the side, still eyeing the would “I wish I could have stitched it up.” he sighed.

Vlad was a lot less surprised, after all, it had taken two weeks for his ribs to heal back in eighth grade.

The again, even then, he didn’t have access to an abundance of blood. Even with Nelly being a nurse.

“it’s fine…” Vlad forces a smile.

“i suppose it will have to be.” Jasik gently touches bandage over Vlad's wound, “though I believe you should hide it until it does heal completely.”

Vlad figured that he could do that, he had a few sweat shirts and chokers from high school. True, he hadn’t worn them in a few years, but they would work…

They’d have to.

Vlad stiffened as he felt Jasik's hand brush his shoulder, “yeah, yeah, I can do that…”

Jasik nodded, then, to Vlad's surprise, the vampire gave him a pat on the head.

This made Vlad close his eyes, he couldn’t help but enjoy the brief moment of affection.

It was weird to have someone who had been an enemy show such kindness and care for him. But Vlad wouldn’t complain, it had been a while since he’d last had some form of physical contact with someone. Brief hand shakes or pats on the back just… well, they felt so distant, like the person didn’t want to touch Vlad for any longer than they needed to.

And if Jasik was planning on doing something, well, there was nothing Vlad could do.

He was wounded, bed ridden. What sort of a fight could he put up?

Hell, if Jasik really wanted to kill him, he could have just left Vlad in that alley way.

Beaten, scared, and left alone to die.

Henry wouldn’t have notice either way.

He never noticed Vlad unless he needed Vlad for something, or just happened to see Vlad.

As Jasik turned to pack up the medical kit, Vlad thought about Henry. He couldn’t help but wonder if his friend just might have noticed him.

It was possible, it had been more than a day since that stupid party. For all Vlad knew, Henry could be panicking and trying to call him.

“hey” Vlad looked at Jasik.

The vampire looked at Vlad “yes?”

“my phone, where is it?”

The vampire closed the kit and walked across the room to the dresser. Vlad watched him open the drawer and pull out Vlad’s phone.

“you never asked for it, so I figured I’d let you rest unless you felt the need to use it.” the vampire walked back over, “fortunate, it wasn’t damaged. Though I’m a bit surprised, considering your state when I found you.”

There was a small crack on the left corner, one that hadn’t been there before. But, Jasik was right, it was in good condition for surviving a beat down from D'Ablo.

“I'll be right back with some blood, is there anything else you want?”

Vlad looked up, he shook his head before turning back to the phone.

As Jasik left, Vlad switched his phone on.

It took a moment, then the logo flashed across the screen.

Vlad could help but hope, hope that he would be wrong. That the idea of Henry not caring was just Vlad’s mind jumping to conclusions.

Vlad’s heart fell deep into his stomach as the lock screen appeared.

There was nothing, not a damn message or missed call.

Vlad's hands tightened around the phone, his body shook with heart break and rage.

How could Henry do this. How could he just toss Vlad aside, after everything they’d gone through together.

After D'Ablo, after Joss, after high school… and Nelly’s death.

He really couldn’t care if Vlad lived or died.

As Vlad seethed, he didn’t see or hear Jasik return, a mug of warm blood in his hands. He didn’t hear the vampire quietly speak his name either.

Rage then bubbled up, he gritted his teeth and gripped the phone tighter.

Then, he threw it, not caring if it shattered into a million and one pieces. Surprisingly, Jasik had caught it, as if Vlad had merely tossed it like a ball.

The vampire looked at the device, then at Vlad “now, I don’t believe that was at all necessary.” he clucked his tongue, walking over to Vlad.

The vampire placed both the phone and the mug of hot blood down onto to the bed side table.

“what’s the point?” Vlad whispers, his hands balling into fists, “what’s the fucking point.” Vlad looked at the vampire.

There was a look of sympathy and concern on Jasik’s face.

“little one?” Jasik questioned, his hand coming to rest on Vlad’s shoulder.

Why had he saved him? Why?

Vlad didn’t matter, he just didn’t.

The one person that Vlad felt he had left didn’t care. He wanted nothing to do with Vlad.

Nelly was dead, so where his parents, and Otis… Otis was gone. Maybe he was dead, maybe he was alive and enjoying a life with out Vlad.

Honestly it wouldn’t surprise Vlad, considering all the shit he had to go through when he tried to protect Vlad.

He’d probably grown sick and tired off all this. Of Vlad.

“why… why did you save me?” Vlad looked away, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to keep the tears from coming.

“i am not cold hearted and cruel enough to leave a fledgling to die alone in an alley way.”

“you should have, I’m not worth it.”

Jasik was quiet, as if considering Vlad for a moment.

“i suppose this is a bit of a shock coming from you.” the vampire sat down on the bed, “you fought tooth and nail against death before, when the slayer boy attempted to kill you.”

“back then, it made sense.” Vlad sighed “Back then, I still had Nelly, and Otis, and Henry…” Vlad shook, “now, I’m just alone, all alone…”

“the last time I was happy was in high school.” Vlad whimpers, felling so weak and childish. And he didn’t want to cry, not here. Not in front of Jasik.

“all I want is to be happy and belong, I can’t even have that.” Vlad ignores the pain as he rolls over.

Vlad wasn’t human or vampire, he didn’t belong anywhere. Not in the human world or in the vampire world.

He couldn’t help but wonder if the ‘Elysia’ his dad had written about in his journal was nothing more than a story.

A lie.

A fucking fairy tail.

“Vladimir, listen…” the thief placed his hand on Vlad’s side.

“just… Go away” Vlad whispers.

“not now, I don’t think that would be wise. And you still need to feed.”

Vlad griped the sheets “I’m not hungry.” Vlad didn’t care, he didn’t want to feed. He was better off giving up, it’s all he wanted to do now.

Give up and just see his mom again.

“i don’t care, you need blood, as I’ve stated before, you-”

“i said I don’t want it!” Vlad sat up, ignoring the stinging pain as he tried to push Jasik away.

His hand didn’t come close.

The vampire grabbed his wrist, he didn’t look happy.

“honestly” Vlad saw his emerald eyes harden, he was definitively upset.

“look, I’m not going to sit here and let you starve yourself in self pity.” the vampire let Vlad's wrist go, only to grab Vlad's chin.

Vlad found his gaze locked with the vampire’s, if they weren’t full of anger. Vlad actually thought those emerald eyes would look more than a little beautiful.

“Don’t be a stubborn idiot!” the vampire grabbed the mug “drink”

Vlad didn’t break his gaze from the vampire’s eyes. But he did part his lips.

The blood had already cooled, but it didn’t stop it from tasting good as it flowed into his mouth.

Vlad felt calm, eerily so. Like, someone else was in control.

The only thing the halfling could think of was telepathy…

It wasn’t long until Vlad had finished off the blood, Jasik released his chin and placed the now empty mug back on the table.

Vlad licks his lips, suddenly aware that some of the blood was dripping down his chin.

Jasik pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and he gently whipped the crimson from Vlad's face.

“there, not so bad, was it?”

“no” Vlad said softly, his gaze still locked on the vampire’s eyes.

“i do apologize for taking control like that…” the vampire picked up Vlad's phone and handed it back to him.

“here.”

“thanks” Vlad took it and looked down at the device.

“I'm… sorry for trying to hit you.” Vlad apologized, “I just… I’m so tired. You know…”

“i can understand, but you can’t let this get to you. Vampires must move forward, no matter what.”

“i know, I know” people always told him some variation. That things would get better, that Vlad would move on.

But they all just felt like empty words. Lies that were suppose to help Vlad feel better.

“i can understand your distress, Vladimir, I suppose it’s not easy to be isolated from everyone like you.”

“that’s a fucking understatement.” the halfling laughed sarcastic.

The vampire sighed “It’s the unfortunate consequence of being in your situation.”

“my situation?”

“in most cases, vampires have their sire and the rest of Elysia to guide them after being turned.” the vampire looked Vlad up and down, as if studying him.

“but you, you are different.”

“yeah” Vlad scoffs, “of course I am, I didn’t get jackshit.”

No guidance, no vampires to show him how to act. No one to support him or tell him anything.

He was just alone.

“unfortunately, you didn’t.” Jasik said, almost sadly.

The room fell silent, as if neither knew what else to say.

The vampire turned “I’ll leave you be now…”

“wait” Vlad looked up, he reached for the vampire’s sleeve, just like he’d done the previous evening.

Jasik looked back at him, he seemed confused and curious “just… stay in here, with me…” Vlad whispers.

“we don’t have to have any kind of conversation or anything. Just, keep me company.”

The vampire gave him a sad, kind smile.

“I suppose I can do that…”

“thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad let out a soft moan as he rolls over, there was still a twinge of pain, but it wasn’t as horrible as it had been. The pain in his chest and leg had dulled significantly, and the bruises seemed to be fading as well.

“yes, yes, I know.” Vlad looked over towards the door, he could hear Jasik’s soft voice speaking. Though, there didn’t seem to be a reply.

“the kid is still injured, I don’t think it would be best to leave him alone.” there was a pause, “yes, yes, I know…” the vampire let a sigh escape him “I know Nightingale isn’t happy, but there isn’t much I can do.”

Vlad pushed himself up, the pain was surprisingly bearable, though, it was still there. Vlad wondered at how much blood could really do for a vampire.

“I know” Jasik sounded more firm, his voice sounding exhausted and tired, “I have to check on the boy, we’ll talk about this later.”

Vlad sat there, he could hear the phone being placed back onto it’s hook. But he didn’t hear any foot steps before the door opened.

Jasik walked in, a plate of food in one hand and a cup of blood in the other. “oh, it seems you’re awake already.” the cup clicked gently as he placed it on the night stand.

“are you in any pain?”

Vlad shook his head, “not really, it’s… fading.”

Jasik nodded as Vlad spoke “good,” he handed the plate of food to Vlad. The halfling was somewhat surprised to see pancakes with fruit and syrup.

“i have been a little worried, you’ve been a sleep for several hours now.”

Vlad looked up from the food, Jasik was worried for him?

“how many hours?” Vlad questioned, not quite sure when he’d fallen asleep.

“six, maybe seven hours” the vampire then gestured towards the plate he’d handed to Vlad.

“i thought you’d want something a little more solid.” Vlad bit his lip.

“uh… yeah, it looks good” the halfling mummers, picking up the fork. He takes a bite, his eyes widen in a surprise.

It was fantastic, better than Vlad could remember tasting anything this good since Nelly died.

Jasik smiled, then turned to start unpacking the medical kit that sat on the table on the other side of the room.

Vlad paused after a few bites and looked at the vampire “so… what was all that about?” he questioned, wondering if that phone call had anything to do with Vlad being here.

“it’s nothing, I just had a job that needed completing, but I don’t want to just leave you here alone.” the vampire placed a roll of gauze down on the table, followed by a roll of medical tape.

Vlad pursed his lips, he felt bad about keeping someone from doing their job. Even if this job was probably far from legal.

“I'm sorry for being such a problem…” Vlad mutters, looking down at the plate of food. Of course he’d just continue to be in the way. Of course.

It was the only thing he was anywhere good at.

“no, no, I can make that job up fairly quickly. I’d rather make sure you heal properly.”

Vlad pushed his food around the plat, “I don’t understand…” he whispers.

“Pardon?”

“i don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me. You worked for D’Ablo, you stood by while he tried to have me killed, and now… you’re here, trying to nurse me like none of that shit ever happened.”

Jasik turned to look at Vlad “that… was merely a job. I bear you no ill will. But I must finish the contracts I have, I can’t just quite a job due to personal feelings.”

Vlad blinked, wondering how to respond. The revelation that this vampire didn’t actually hate him left the young halfling feeling strange. That was never something he had expected to hear.

“i see...” the vampire walked back over and patted Vlad on the top of his head.

“Finish eating and drink your blood, just because you’re almost healed doesn’t mean you can slack off on feeding.”

Vlad furrowed his brow “I’m almost healed?” he questioned, looking at his arms, sure the bruises where fading, but they were also still obvious.

Vlad picked up the glass of blood, he downs it relatively quickly.

“yes, I’d say that you should be good to head back to the university tomorrow. And good as new in a week or so.”

“Damn…” Vlad mutters, earning him a curious look from the vampire.

“i guess… this is t he fastest I’ve had any wounds heal.” Vlad’s ribs had taken two weeks to heal back in his eighth grade year.

“that is mostly due to the excess of blood, it can do wonders to help a vampire heal.”

“yeah…” Vlad let out a sigh, he’d have to get used to not feeding like this again.

“speaking of which” the vampire leaned in and took the cup from Vlad “I’ll go get you another glass.”

Vlad nodded and went back to eating, quickly finishing it before the vampire could even return.

The vampire returned a few minutes later, the glass of blood wasn’t the only thing he was carrying.

A thick book, one that looked a lot like the compendium Vlad had found in Nelly’s Attic  all those years ago.

Jasik handed Vlad the cup, “I must ask, are you at all familiar with Elysian code?”

Vlad took the glass, “well, a little, but not much.” Vlad admitted, sure he could read it fairly well, but he was a bit rusty on it.

“i see…” Jasik leaned back “and the Compendium, did you ever receive one?”

Vlad nodded and sipped at the warm crimson fluid.

“my dad left one in my aunts attic and I found it when I was thirteen.” though, Vlad didn’t want to admit that he’d lost the book sometime during high school.

He’d searched desperate for it, but Vlad had never managed to figure out where it had vanished to.

“i see.” Jasik then handed the book to Vlad “well, I am sure you are in need of information pertaining to Elysia, and I’d say that book is rather out of date.”

Vlad gave him a questioning look, then turned his attention to the book. Sure enough, it was similar to the older book Vlad remembered. Though, this looked a lot sleeker and modern.

The leather covering was also clean and pristine.

“they update these things?” he asks, placing his drink to the side.

“of course” the thief sat down in the chair next to the bed, like he’d done every day, and gestured to the book “things change, politics never stay the same, nor does society. Even when it comes to vampires.” Vlad took another long sip and placed the drink to the side.

The halfling reached down, pressing his hand against the leather.

The locks clicked and Vlad flipped the pages open.

Right away, it was noticeable that this book was both modern, and different.

The publication date on the title page gave that away, seeing as it was from a few years ago.

As Vlad turned the pages, he noted that everything looked so neat and organized, even the coded language. It looked typed out and all the images looked organized neatly, like in a text book or something.

Vlad paused on a page, it was taken up by a single image of several vampires. Vlad immediately recognized both Vikas and D’Ablo, the text on the opposite  page, the text seemed to relate to the other councils of Elysia.

But something did irk at Vlad.

A girl, one who looked no older than Vlad, sat in the middle of the group.

Se looked nothing like a council president, well, at least not one Vlad expected.

But, then again, Vlad knew very little about Elysia. And Vampires never did seem to age, well, aside from Vlad.

She could be hundreds or thousands of years old. Jasik took the plate from the table, “I’m going to be working on some paper work, you do some reading, I’m sure there’s a lot you need to learn.” Vlad nodded, he looked back down at the compendium.

He was interested, really interested.

Maybe, there was something in here about that stupid prophecy. Something that could shed some light on the fairy tale that had ruined his teenaged years and made vampires think he was something bad.


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator started it’s decent with a jerk. Vlad stared up at the counter as the lift descended through the building.

Jasik stood next to him, he was just as quiet as Vlad. And the young halfling was perfectly fine with this.

He didn’t really want to talk, he just wanted to prolong the contact he was having with another vampire.

Vlad honestly doubted he’d get something like this again, vampires didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. Vlad had tried, sure, he’d tried. But the vampires he’d found would try to either ignore him, or scowl at him.

That was all Vlad got, and he didn’t want to go back to being ignored.

But, Vlad guessed that Jasik would go on, ignoring Vlad’s existence and leaving him alone once again.

The doors slid open to a large, lavish lobby. Vlad had been surprised at how nice and ornate the building was. More than anything Vlad had ever seen outside of the Stokerton's council building.

Vlad wondered how much an apartment in this place would cost.

Jasik pulled a ring of keys from his pocket as they walked out into the cold evening.

“I'd suppose you’re anxious to get back to your class as soon as possible?” the vampire asked, looking at Vlad with concern.

“no, not really, we can take our time.” Vlad mutters, tugging the coat around his frame. He didn’t want to sound desperate, but he also wanted to stay around a vampire for a little while longer.

Even if they were far from friends.

Honestly, if he and Jasik could be considered anything, then it would be enemies. Despite what the elder had told Vlad the night before.

As the pair walked, Vlad couldn’t help but glance down at the bag in Jasik’s other hand.

It wasn’t anything special, just one of those reusable shopping bags that grocery stores sold.

But Vlad still couldn’t help but wonder what was in there and if he should be worried. Vlad tugged the coat tightly around himself as a gust of wind blew past them.

The street and sidewalk was damp, as if it had rained sometime during the day.

Vlad glanced around, his eyes studying the people that walked by.

Jasik led him through the parking lot to a sleek, new looking car.

Vlad climbed into the passenger seat as Jasik placed the bag in the back seat and slipped behind the wheel.

The halfling buckled up and turned his head to look out the window, content to just watch the city pass by.

The drive through Stokerton was calm and quiet, Vlad still wasn’t feeling like talking all that much. He just wanted to be with another vampire, to have some company before going back to being alone again.

When the university came into view, Vlad felt a little sick.

Though, it was more than likely just his nerves.

Vampires didn’t get sick.

It was surprising how fast he’d gotten used to the presence of another of his own kind.

He’d never really understood his dad mentioning the loneliness of being absent from Elysia in his journal. Until, he’d been allowed to experience Elysia… and had it torn away.

Jasik put the car in park and Vlad muttered a quiet “thanks” as he moved to unbuckle the seat belt.

The vampire put his hand on Vlad’s shoulder stopping him from opening the car door.

Vlad looked back at him in confusion.

Jasik leaned back, pulling the shopping bag from the back seat.

Vlad looked at it “what’s this?”

“some extra blood bags, you need to feed more often than you do.” Vlad took the bag and sure enough, he could count a dozen or so blood bags. As well as the compendium he’d been reading on.

“and this” Jasik pulled a folded sheet of paper from his coat “is a list of restaurants and establishments that sell blood to vampires. If you won’t hunt, you still need to feed from time to time.”

Vlad took the paper and unfolded it, sure enough, there were names of places he’d seen around Stokerton but had never thought to visit.

“i… don’t know what to say…” Vlad looks back to Jasik.

“that you will start taking better care if your self and that you won’t get into any more fights with vampires several times your age.”

Vlad actually smiles “yeah, yeah, I’ll do my best.” truthfully, Vlad intended to do just that.

He didn’t feel like getting beaten to a bloody pulp again.

“good” the vampire patted Vlad’s head “now, get going. You’ve missed enough class as is.”

Vlad nodded and opened the car door and slid back out into the cold evening.

He looked back to Jasik, “Again, thanks…” he paused “You know, it’s been really nice. I haven't had much contact from other vampires for a while.”

And Vlad would miss this, really, he would.

Jasik quietly nodded, “you should get going, it’s getting late and you don’t need to get into anymore trouble.”

Vlad shut the door and stepped back, watching the silver car vanish into the night.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad pushed open the door to his dorm room, he honestly expected to be greeted by an empty apartment. It was normal, it was how things always were.

But, to his surprise, Henry was there, sitting at his desk and working away on something.

Vlad closed the door behind him “hey” he pipped up softly.

Henry stiffened, his head shooting up in surprise before a smile spread across his lips. The kind that Vlad knew was all for show, and nothing more.

“hey, that was some party the other night, wasn’t it?”

Vlad walked over to his bed and placed his bag down. He’d have to figure out a way to stash them in he debated saying that he’d hated it. That going had been a mistake, that he would have much rather stayed home.

But he didn’t want to disappoint his childhood friend, even with all the shit Henry put him through.

“yeah… it was great.” Vlad forced a smile as he lied. This seemed to be exactly what Henry wanted to hear.

“hell yeah it was, was you’re hangover as bad as mine?” Vlad pursed his lips, the hangover had been the least of his problems.

“yeah, pretty wicked.”

“so, tell me, you hook up with any of the girls? They were certainly some hot ones.”

Vlad rubbed his arm and shifted on his feet “uh… no, no. You know I’m not into that sort of stuff…” Vlad could tell that his reminder made Henry more than a little little uncomfortable.

It hadn’t been all that long ago when Vlad had made the risk of coming out to his best friend.  He’d hoped that Henry of all people would accept Vlad for who he was.

But his best friend seemed unnerved and uncomfortable when it came to Vlad's sexuality.

“right, yeah…” Henry turns back to the papers on his desk.

Vlad tried to get a glance at them, wondering what his friend had been so focused on. It was odd to see Henry so focused on anything related to their classwork.

Henry continued to be quite the procrastinator, even after high school. It wasn’t rare to see Henry party and put off his work, then struggle to finish his assignment at the last minute.

“so, what are you working on?” Vlad leans closer, realizing that the papers looked alot like formal paperwork or something.

“oh, uh, some of the guys from the team came up with this idea of bunking together next semester, so I’m trying to get this shit together. Though it’s a pain in my ass.”

Vlad felt his heart sink, “and…” he choked back the tears pressing to come pouring down his face “What about me?”

“sorry man, it’s members of the team only.” Henry looked at him with a frown, “and you, well, you don’t play sports.”

Vlad just nodded, it was true. He never played sports, it just wasn’t for him. Hell, he hardly even watched them when they came on TV.

“you…” Henry pursed his lips “you aren’t mad, are you?”

Vlad continued to force a smile “no, no, of course not.” his hands trembled and his lip quivered, but he managed to keep his composure.

“I'll probably be able to find someone else to room with…”

Part of him wanted to yell, to beg Henry not to leave him alone like this. Just so Vlad could feel like all of this was even worth putting up with.

Hell, sometimes he considered just dropping out, what was the point? He was miserable here, he was miserable at home in Bathery. It wouldn’t be all that different.

Sure, he’d promised to make Otis, Nelly, and his parents proud. But was it worth it?

If there was an after life, then they were probably disappointed in Vlad. He was a mistake, a stupid mistake. And an utterly worthless vampire.

Nothing like Otis and his dad.

“cool!” Henry seemed satisfied with the idea that Vlad wasn’t upset or angry.

“and don’t worry, I’ll still be around to hang out with you, in both class and afterwards.”

Vlad highly doubted that, as it was, Vlad barely spent any time with him.

Now Henry had even more reason to slowly and completely distance himself from Vlad.

From the weird goth kid…

It didn’t matter to him if Vlad was alone.

Vlad didn’t matter.

“I'M gonna lay down, I’m a bit sleepy.” Vlad forced a smile.

“alright man, I’m gonna head out in a bit, gonna meet the guys at a party.” Vlad just nodded before curling up in the bed.

Sometime later, Henry got up and left.

Vlad was left alone again, and he was able to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad stared down at the icy ground as he slowly made his way back to his dorm room.

It was suppose to be his birthday to day, something that he used to enjoy. He should be spending today with his family and friends, but there was no one.

He was here, walking back to his dorm room alone.

Vlad had considered buying a slice of cake or pumpkin pie, just to have something that felt normal.

But, what was the point?

It wasn’t like Henry would stick around to celebrate. Hell, he probably didn’t even remember it was Vlad's birthday.

And those store bought sweets never tasted right, it wasn’t like the cakes and pies Nelly would make him. He missed here cookies so much, those late night chats when Vlad felt anxious or confused.

He wished he had the time and skill it would take to remake those long gone sweets from his childhood. But it was just one of many things Vlad just couldn’t get right.

Vlad sighed and considered just giving up, going back to Bathery, it was a small, boring town, sure. But it was better than this, better than feeling so isolated and alone.

As Vlad drew closer to his dorm room door, he pulled the keys from his coat pocket. Upon reaching it, Vlad found the door to be unlocked.

He sighed, cursing under his breathe, how many times had he told Henry to lock their door? It wasn’t like Bathery, they couldn’t just leave the front door unlocked all day.

Vlad had come home many times to find things missing from their room, but even then, Henry didn’t seem to care.

Vlad pushed the door open, then stopped, at his desk sat a very familiar vampire.

Jasik smiled at him “it’s good too see you again Vladimir, I’m glad to see you’re looking better.”

Vlad just stared at him, he wondered if he was really here or if Vlad's mind was playing some trick on him.

“uh… yeah” Vlad kicked the door closed behind himself, some what happy to be in the company of another vampire once again. Even though he’d been able to talk briefly with other vampires when buying blood, it still hadn’t been enough.

“what are you doing here?” Vlad asks, part of him had really and truly expected to never have the chance to talk to Jasik again. As weird as it was, Vlad actually had enjoyed the company.

“i came to make you a little offer.” the vampire replied, leaning back in the rickety chair.

Vlad set his bag down, “An… offer?” Vlad asks, watching Jasik intently, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

After all, Jasik was still a vampire, one who could potentially kill him.

“yes” the vampire reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a small envelop. He held it out to Vlad with a smile.

The halfling stared at it, then at Jasik.

Vlad walked over and took it, he stared at it for a long moment before opening the flap.

There were more than a few things Vlad had expected to see, but it wasn’t a one way ticket to New York City.

Vlad just stared, his eyes wide in confusion. This had to be a dream, it just had to be.

“what’s this?” Vlad looks up at Jasik.

“I've been speaking with some companions of mine, and we’ve decided that it would be a rather bad idea to leave a young fledgling vampire with out proper guidance.”

Vlad blinked, he wondered what Jasik would be able to do about that. Or what that had to do with the plane ticket.

“i… you mean, you’d teach me?” Vlad looked back at the ticket.

“yes, this would require you to come with me and others to new York, but I’m sure that’s no big issue.”

“i…” Vlad was stunned, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“you’re serious about this?” this had to be fake, this had to be some sick joke, no one was this nice to him anymore.

He was used to being tricked, to being lied to, to being disappointed.

“yes, of course”

“why?” Vlad whispered, he refused to believe that there was any reason for a vampire like Jasik to care, to even consider still being nice to Vlad.

“you are a fledgling, you need guidance. I do worry that you will snap soon.”

“so you want to keep an eye on me?”

“yes…”

Vlad pursed his lips “and you do not have to accept, it is just an offer. I do plan to give you time to consider this, so you don’t have to feel pushed into this.”

Vlad looked down at the plan tickets, then he rushed over. He wrapped his arms around Jasik on an impulsive hug.

The vampire stiffened, as if not expecting this response from Vlad.

“I'll go, I’ll go” he mutters softly, “And I’ll do what ever you want.” he just didn’t want to be alone again.

Jasik gently patted Vlad's head before pushing Vlad back.

“i will give you a little more time to really think about this whole thing through.”

Vlad nodded, there was hope in his heart, real hope, he didn’t feel the need to think anymore, he’d go.

He’d go, and he wouldn’t even tell Henry. After all this, Henry deserved to worry. That is, if he even took notice…

“I'll be back come the start of your Christmas break, take some time to think clearly and stay out of trouble.”

Vlad nodded, he was excited, excited for change, excited for something good to finally happen.

“now, I must be off, keep up your studies and I’ll be back soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

Winter break just couldn’t come fast enough for the young halfling. He was nervous, of course,he had made up his mind a month prior. He would go to new York, he’d go, and he’d never come back.

As exciting as the idea of leaving was, there was still a more practical and paranoid part of him that tried to make Vlad believe that it wasn’t really. Or that it was some trick.

A lie or a trap to get him alone, to lure him into some trap made by other vampires.

But he would take the risk, if it meant being around other vampires who might actually want something to do with him.

And if it really was a trap, then he couldn’t end up in a situation any worse than this.

“well, here we are.”  Vlad blinks, his eyes settling on Nelly’s house.

It was dark, cold, and so far removed from the warm, welcoming home he remembered.

 Something in Vlad had hopped that returning home would be like waking up from a bad dream.

That, he’d walk through that door and find Nelly there, smilingly at him lovingly. She’d have a big plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies in one hand and  glass of hot blood in her other.

The car ride from Stokerton seemed to have gone by in a blink of an eye. Vlad hadn’t even realized it had taken an hour, he’d stared out the car window for over an hour.

“Thank you, Matilda.” Vlad smiled at Henry’s mom, she was always so kind to Vlad.

And it hurt him even deeper.

It reminded him of his mom and Nelly, two people who he desperately missed.

“are you sure you want to stay here, dear?” she asked, her worried gaze falling on Vlad. “You know that you are always welcomed with us.”

Vlad forced a smile on his lips “yeah, thanks, but I need some time alone to think.”

And to pack. He didn’t need to think, trap or not, he was leaving with Jasik.

“alright, but if you need anything, just call.”

Vlad nods “I will, don’t worry.”

Matilda reached into the back seat, pulling out one of those holiday cookie tins “and here, I baked these for you, I know how much you miss Nelly’s cooking.” Vlad takes it, tears once again forming at the corners of his eyes.

“thanks, and I promise to see you guys on Christmas eve.”

That, was a lie, honestly, he hopped to be long gone before then.

He was sure that Joss would be joining them, and that was always awkward. Every time he saw Vlad, Joss would glare and look disgusted. Vlad often worried that this would eventually lead up to Joss deciding to finish what he’d started their freshman year.

“I'll be here bright and early Christmas eve, I won’t want you walking in this weather.”

Vlad nods and smiles “thank you” he pulls his bag over his shoulder and shuffled out of the car.

That halfling shut the car door and stepped back as Matilda drove away.

He marched himself up onto the front porch and he dug the key from his pocket.

The lock clicked and Vlad stepped into the cold, dark house.

There were no decorations, no Christmas trees or other festive decor. And there wasn’t even the hint of the warm smell of fresh baked Christmas cookies.

Vlad closed the front door and locked it, then moved to turn on the heat and lights.

After that, he set the bag full of blood bags in the freezer, which was completely empty.

Vlad couldn’t help but think back to all the treats and snack packs Nelly would keep for when Vlad would get home from school.

It all seemed so long ago, like a dream Vlad had once and could never have again.

As kind as Henry's family had been when they took him in after Nelly’s death, it was never the same.

Seeing their happy family was just another reminder of everything that had slipped away from Vlad. The things that he could never get back.

As he walked into the living room, Vlad passed a stack of letters on the bookshelf.

It made him pause. Most of his mail came to the college in Stokerton, considering he stayed there for school.

Anything else that came here was picked up by Matilda or her husband.

Vlad’s eyes focused on a single green envelope.

Vlad picked it up, examining the pretty gold sticker that sealed it shut.

He turned it over, his name was scrawled on it, along side an address in the corner.

Pealing it open, Vlad pulled out a simple Christmas card with a glittery ‘Happy Holidays’ on it’s cover.

In side, was the typical ‘loving’ holiday message and the names Eric and Elena.

Vlad’s maternal grandparents.  

It was rare for him to get any sort of card from them, and even rarer for Vlad to even get a chance to see or speak with them.

They, for what ever reason, had never been all that fond of Vlad’s dad, and even less fond of Vlad.

It made the halfling wonder if his parents had tried to explain what Tomas truly was, only to be met with skepticism or disapproval. And they’d been reluctant to have contact with Vlad and his parents.

And after Nelly's death, they’d refused to have anything to do with Vlad. Siting that it would be to complicated to move themselves or Vlad across the country at that point.

Vlad sighed and tossed the card down before walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch and switched the TV on.

He decided to relax for a little bit, then he’d pack.

Vlad flipped through the channels, finally settling on one of those old police procedural shows that Nelly used to watch, it reminded him of all the times he used to sit with her, when they’d talk over a cup of blood and tea.

And this could at least allow Vlad to pretend Nelly was there, just for a little bit.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Vlad awoke with a start, his heart thundering in his chest and his body breaking out into a cold sweat.

It took a moment for him to remember where and when he was. He was at Nelly's… and she wasn’t here… neither was Otis.

It was at times like this when Vlad truly loathed his dreams, they always took him back to the time he still had a family, that his life was still somewhat normal and simple.

And then, he’d wake up, back to reality, where he was a nobody and completely alone.

“i didn’t scare you, did I?”

Vlad sat up, his heart once again thundering in his chest. He looked over, in the old arm chair sat Jasik.

The vampire smiled at Vlad.

“no… no, I just had a bad dream.” Vlad sat up and stretched, he felt oddly hot, like he’d been stuffed inside an over for an hour.

“how did you get in here?” Vlad was sure he’d locked the door when he’d gotten home. And the windows should have been locked as well.

Jasik just smirked, as if he knew something that Vlad didn’t.

“are you packed and ready to go?” the vampire asks, Vlad cringed and pursed his lips.

No, no he wasn’t. He hadn’t even started, he wasn’t even sure how long he’d even been asleep.

“uh, well, no.” Vlad blushes with embarrassment. “I sat down to relax for a little while when I got home, and I feel sleep.” Vlad reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time.

It was well after three in the morning. Shit, he’d been asleep alot longer than normal.

Jasik sighs “I see, well, we’ve still got time.” he stands “we’ll get you packed and we can be on our way.”

Vlad nods, standing “I don’t think it will take all that long, I’m not planning to take alot.”

Some clothing and sentimental items, and anything else he wanted or needed.

Honestly, he didn’t care to return to Bathery after that.

“well, either way, I’m sure it would be easier with some assistance.” Vlad nodded, yeah, it would. And it would be nice to have some company, even if it was done in silence.

The pair headed up the steps towards Vlad's bedroom, the young halfling flipping the lights on as they want.

Vlad stopped in his door way, he flipped on the light and looked around. His bed room was the same as he’d left it the day he moved out for college. Everything was in it’s rightful place, though covered in a thin layer of dust.

Vlad slowly walked over to the bed, on his pillow sat a small stuffed bat. Right where he had left her.

Mimi was the first toy he’d been given, she’d been hand made by Vlad's mom before he’d been born. And it was the one toy that Vlad had clung to after the fire, everything else had been left behind.

He could still remember how hard Nelly had worked to get the scent of smoke and fire out of the toy.

Jasik followed him over, watching as Vlad picked up the stuffed bat, her wings and ears dropping down.

He gave Vlad a curious look, somewhat like he was wondering why an adult would keep something to silly and childish.

Vlad placed her back down and walked over to his closet.

He pulled out a few small suite cases and placed them on the floor.

“are you sure this will be enough to carry everything?” the vampire asked, looking down at them with skepticism.

“i think there are more in Nelly’s room, I can go check.” Vlad replied, he really wanted to make sure that he never had to come back for anything.

Even if it meant taking several suitcases or boxes of things with him.

Jasik nodded, Vlad turned and hurried out of the room to Nelly’s old bedroom.

Vlad rummaged through the closet, pulling out a few larger suitcases. Then, he came across something that wrenched at his heart.

A warn purple top hat.

His eyes filled with tears and he sat down on the floor and stared at it. He’d thought that Otis had taken it with him when he’d vanished all those years ago.

He wondered where his uncle was. If he was still alive or if he thought of Vlad. And he wondered why his uncle had suddenly cut off all forms of contact with Vlad and his aunt.

“did you find anything?” Jasik poked his head in, drawing Vlad's attention.

“oh, uh, yeah, yeah I found a few.” Vlad stammers out, holding Otis's hat to his chest as he gets to his feet.

Jasik cocked his head to the side “what’s that?” he points to the warn top hat in Vlad's hands.

“it’s… it’s Otis's top hate.” Vlad replied, holding the garment closer to his chest. Tears pricking at his eyes and forcing Vlad to close them.

“he never cam back, you know…” a few tears managed to drip down his face and onto the purple fabric.

“i just… wish I knew what happened.” he whispered, “even if it means knowing he hates me.” he just wanted to know if Otis was even still alive.

Vlad often wondered about Otis.

Some times he imagined seeing him again, hearing his voice as he tells Vlad that he’s proud of him.

“I understand.” Jasik said, walking over “but, I do understand that there are some things that are better left buried.”

Vlad looked up, he whipped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I guess.” sure, it was probably the truth.

That there were things that Vlad never wanted to know.

“now, lets get you packed up, we don’t want to be late for our flight, do we?”

Vlad shook his head, he wanted to get going as soon as possible.

Even if it was an elaborate plot to lure Vlad into a trap, he was willing to risk it meant being happy again.


	11. Chapter 11

The flight from Stokerton had been considerably short, but to Vlad it had felt like a literal eternity.

But they were here, in New York. And the city was absolutely memorized by the towering buildings and crowds of people. He’d only seen the city in movies and TV, never in person.

Growing up in a small town like Bathery, there wasn’t much to see like this. No big towering skyscrapers or crowded streets.

Just a sleepy quiet town, the biggest building was the high school, and that seemed like a sandcastle next to these buildings.

Vlad had actually spent their entire cab trip staring at the window, marveling at the passing views.

The building they stopped at was no different then the towers of elaborate concrete and glass that surrounding it.

Lavish and probably costing more than Vlad would have to pay for then entire four years of college.

Vlad lugged his bags up the steps and into the building, the lobby was surprisingly full of people moving around and sitting, all seeming to be enjoying their holiday together.

Jasik pressed the button to call the elevator, which came relatively promptly. The vampire helped Vlad get his bags inside and the lift started its ascent.

“there are a few things we should go over really fast.” the vampire said, taking Vlad by some surprise.

“like what?” he asks warily, part of him expected that there was some big bomb shell would be dropped.

“New York is a city that isn’t considered with in the boundaries of any of the other nine councils. With that being said, the laws of Elysia still apply, but they’re a bit more relaxed.”

Vlad stared at the vampire “wait, so, D'Ablo doesn’t have any control here?”

“well, yes, he does, just, not on his own. The city is neutral ground for the councils to convene and discuss matters pertaining to all of Elysia. So try to tread carefully when the council of Elders meet.”

Vlad blinked “the what now?”

Council of elders? What the hell was that? It sounded like something from a cheesy vampire movie or something.

Jasik seemed somewhat displeased, like he’d expected Vlad to know even something that was supposed to be so basic and simple.

“it seems there is alot we’ll have to cover, but that will come in time.” the elevator dinged and it’s doors opened to a hallway that looked like it belonged in some fancy hotel rather than some apartment building.

“for now, you’ll get settled in and we’ll discuss what to do about work.” Vlad followed after Jasik as they walked through the hallway.

“what do you mean about work?” he questions.

The vampire looked back at Vlad, he actually smiled “of course, a major reason I was able to get you out here was to ensure that you would work for us.”

And there was the bomb shell.

“i… and what do I have to do?” he’d said ‘anything’ sure, but this wasn’t something he’d actually expected.

“What do you think I do for work, Vladimir?” the vampire raises an eyebrow at him.

“uh, well, you steal stuff, right?” Vlad felt stupid. Really stupid.

“correct”

“so what? I have to go around, attacking people and stealing their wallets?” Vlad didn’t want to hurt anyone, he didn’t hunt for blood. And he didn’t want to hurt anyone either.

“not exactly, it all depends on what your skills are.” the vampire stopped at a door, putting his key in the lock and turning it.

“perhaps you’ll be better at something a little less… violent.” the door opens and Vlad follows Jasik inside.

“your bedroom is the one on the right, feel free to decorate how you like. Just keep it clean, and don’t cause a ruckus. The people in this build tended to value their peace and quiet.”

Vlad nods “I’ll try my best.” Vlad didn’t really tend to be loud, or messy.

His parents and Nelly had drilled in the responsible of keeping his bedroom at least somewhat neat and tidy.

Something that Vlad had tried to carry on once entering college. But between Henry, college, and his depression, it wasn’t easy.

It made it all the more worse when Henry didn’t seem to care to pick up unless there was a girl coming over.

“good, now, go unpack, I’ll be get started on something to eat.”

Vlad nodded and lugged his bags down the hall, he paused at a wall of pictures, all seeming to be from different eras in recent history.

There were several modern ones, a group picture of Jasik and several other people, probably other vampires, all seeming to be happy. Like they were close friends or family.

But he did notice there was one, the type that he’d only seen in really old family albums and school history books.

Those old, brown, photographs from the 1800s.

It was a family. A plump woman sat next to a thin, serious looking man, in between them stood a child.

They were all well dressed, like those pictures of rich politicians or presidents in Vlad's high school history book, though he couldn’t recall any lessons about them in his life.

Vlad wondered if they had been Jasik's former family, a moment caught in time from almost two centuries to remind him of a life long passed.

at least he felt a little less weird for keeping the pictures and other mementos of his childhood and family.

Opening the door, Vlad wasn’t surprised to find a room that looked like a simple guest room. Which, didn’t really surprise Vlad. Considering he probably thought of Vlad as just a guest or something.

Though, it was nice, white painted walls and clean, sleek looking furniture. The bed looked more than comfortable, much more so than the bed in his dorm room.

Setting his bags down, he looked around, trying to think of how he could make it some what like home.


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad rolled over, he snuggled deeper into the sot sheets and pulled the covers up to his chin. The bed had been way more comfortable than Vlad had expected.

He’d fallen asleep practically the moment his head hit the pillow and slept through the entire day.

It felt so good to actually sleep when he felt the need. He spent his entire childhood fighting to wake up and stay up during the day, only to struggle to get to sleep at night.

But, even with everything, he still missed his mom and the way she’d wake him up for school.

How she’d softly rub his back, kiss his head, and sing softly.  

It made all of it seem so worth it, and he missed it.

He missed her, missed his dad, and Nelly… Otis too…

He wished that he could wake up, wake up in his old childhood bedroom. His parents would be down stairs, with breakfast all ready for Vlad before school.

“Vladimir?” a soft knock at the door managed to bring Vlad out of his melancholy.

“are you awake?” the door didn’t open, it seemed the vampire could value privacy.

“yeah.” Vlad answered, sitting up and pushing the covers back. While he did want to go back to sleep, he just couldn’t.

“good, good… be sure to get dressed, we have company.”

Vlad blinked, company?

“oh, uh, okay.” Vlad calls out, nervously, he gets to his feet and heads for the closet. He had to wonder what company they had. Were they other vampires? D’Ablo?Vlad bites his lip and pulls out a set of jeans and one of his plain black t shirts.

Vlad dressed quickly and slipped his shoes on,

Even if he was probably about to be murdered, he might as well look decent.

When Vlad looked out, he could hear the sounds of quite conversation.

Jasik stood there, speaking with a group of people, three men, and a woman.

The men looked rather typical, the kind of people you’d pass in a crowd and never even notice.

The woman on the other hand, well, she was tall, curvy, and her curly hair was dyed a bright shade of neon pink.

As Vlad entered the room they turned their attention to him.

“so, this is him?” one of the men asks, looking more than a little disinterested in Vlad.

“yes” Jasik walks over, putting his hands on Vlad's shoulders.

Vlad couldn’t help but blush slightly, it wasn’t often that anyone showed him any physical affect or contact.

 “this is Vladimir, the boy I spoke about.”

Vlad pursed his lips and tenses “it’s nice to meet you all.” Vlad says quickly, hoping not to come off as an idiot or moron. He hoped to be accepted, at least a little bit, anyway.

“well, aren’t you just so adorable.” the woman chimed, her pretty lips curling up in a wide smile.

Vlad’s blush deepened.

Adorable? She thought Vlad was adorable?

Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be so hard, at least, not with this lady.

“Take a seat Vladimir, I’ll get some blood wine and we can discuss you’re training.”

Vlad nods and sits down on the couch,

“so, lets hear about you, what should we know?”

Vlad purses his lips “uh… what do you want to know?” Vlad asks, not exactly sure where or how to start.

“let’s start with your name and where you’re from.”

“uh, well, it’s a small town called Bathery, it’s near Stokerton.” Vlad replies, “and my, name, well, “It’s Vlad. Vlad Tod.”

“”oh, so you had to deal with D'Ablo then.” the woman giggles.

“yeah…”

“poor thing, and you said your last name was ‘Tod’?”

Vlad nods “yeah, my dad was Tomas Tod, Stokerton’s former vice president.” it had been a fact Vlad had never been able to forget.

A few of the vampires actually got a concerned look on their faces.

It made Vlad feel uneasy, what if they decided they wanted nothing to do with the half breed son of some outlaw.

 Jasik begins setting wine glasses down on the coffee table and fill them with the same spicy scented drink Vlad remember from Siberia.

Vlad just stares at it, it had been so long…

“have you actually had blood wine, little one?”

“um, yeah” Vlad picks up the glass, continuing to stare down into the crimson drink “it’s just been a while.” Vlad puts the glass to his lips and takes a sip.

A flash of memories of the trip filled his mind.

He wanted to go back to that time, to when he felt that companionship and happiness.

To when Otis was still around, when he didn’t feel so alone.

“hey, are you alright, kid?”

Vlad looked up, “I, yeah” Vlad nods, forcing his sadness and the memories back.

This wasn’t the time to cry. He could do that later, when he was alone…

“so, what kind of experience do you have in thievery?”

Vlad blinked “um… well, none.” he admits sheepishly.

“seriously?” one of the men scoffs at him, making Vlad flinch.

Did he already start off bad?

how?

By saying he had no experience with being a thief? What did they even expect? He wasn’t like him, he didn’t have decades of training and practice. Hell, he wasn’t even twenty yet.

“you think that this kid is good enough to do this work, but he’s got no experience.”

 

I never said this kid would be a master at the craft, just that he has the potential to be a useful asset. With some training,” Jasik put his hand on Vlad's shoulder “I think he could be quite the little thief.

Vlad looks down, how did he really know that Vlad could even learn?

“you’re joking, right?” Vlad’s shoulders slump, maybe this was a mistake to come.

“come on, Michael, give the poor boy a chance.” the pink haired woman chirped, her arm coming to wrap around Vlad and pulling him against her side.

Vlad blinked, he was honestly taken by surprised.

“let’s keep him here and give him a chance to prove his worth.”

“Melody he’s not a fucking puppy, for god’s sake. For all we know, he could be a liability.”

“he’s also a fledgling, and fledglings need guidance.” Melody hugged Vlad closer “besides, didn’t nightingale say the same about you? And look at you now, you’re one of out best.”

Vlad noticed ‘Micheal’ go stiff, his eyes narrowing slightly “fine, but you know that if he fucks up, it’s all on you.”

Jasik nods “as I’m well aware.” Jasik walked around the couch and over to Vlad's side “but the lad is quite clever, I’m sure he can keep himself out of trouble.”

Vlad quickly nodded in agreement. Sure, he couldn’t do much to promise anything, but he would do his best to stay out of trouble.

Then again, thievery was trouble, alot of trouble.

“now, let’s take training, what sort of thing do you think this kid will be able to do?”

“lock picking first, of course.” Jasik nodded as he spoke “it will be the easiest to practice with out worrying about him getting caught.”

Vlad pursed his lips, still somewhat unsure of this whole thing.

But if it meant he wouldn’t be alone anymore, then he’d at least put in the effort.

“I,um… I won’t have to hurt any one, will I?” he asks tentatively, he still didn’t want to harm anyone.

Micheal rolled his eyes, Melody patted his back “well, it seems you won’t be studying under me then.”

Vlad gave her a questioning look, what the hell was that suppose to mean? What kind of work did she do?

“no” Jasik replied, “and we do also intend to teach you about Elysia. It seems there is quite alot you need to know.”

Vlad nodded, that was actually something he was looking forward to.

There was so much he wanted to learn, to know, so much that his dad and Otis had never gotten to teach him.

“anything else?” he asks.

“yes, once you’ve gotten the hang of things, you will be expected to do jobs and bring in money.as long as you follow the rules, you’ll walk away with a more than sizable cut.”

Rules? There were rules to stealing stuff?

“and if I break them?” he asks, tentatively.”

“a punishment, depending on how severe it is.”

Vlad purses his lips, “you know, I find it a little weird that thieves have rules and stuff.”

Jasik chuckles “we are an organization, Vladimir we have to keep everyone in line or it gets out of control.causing trouble won’t make any money.”

Vlad nods “okay, got it.” the halfling looks down at the wine glass in his hands.

“oh, don’t worry, we don’t send our companions out on missions we know they aren’t capable of. You won’t learn how to pick a lock and then be sent out to rob some big bank.”

Vlad nods, then takes a sip from the wine glass. The blood wine was amazing, the spiced drink that felt like it was warming him.

“but for now, we’ll let you ask questions and figure out what kind of work you’d like to get into.”

“okay” Vlad looks at each of the other vampires, “so, what kinds of stuff do you guys do?”

“little old me? Melody grins “I like to do things the old fashioned way. Holds ups.” she giggles “you’ll be surprised how willing people are to hand over their valuables with a gun to their head.”

The way she said it so cheerfully actually weirded Vlad out a little bit.

“yeah, I don’t think that’s for me.’ Vlad then looks at the vampire Michael.

“and you?”

“my specialty lies in computers, I can get into almost any system, no matter their complexity.”

“And what’s that for?”

Hacking sounding cool, sure, but what could you steal by just hacking into a computer?

“information is also a commodity, Vladimir.” Jasik replies.

“exactly, and there are people would pay quite a bit for that information. And more that would pay to keep that information in the dark.”

Michel seemed to look over Vlad “But, don’t go thinking of anything of it. I doubt it’s anything you’ll even have a chance of understanding.”

Vlad’s hands tightened around the wine glass. Sure, he wasn’t all that good with computers, but this guy didn’t have to be such a jerk about it.

Vlad looked at the other two men, both had stayed quiet this whole time, “uh, well, what about you guys?”

“my name is James, I’m quite a specialized lock smith so to say.not unlike our friend over here.” he nods towards Jasik. “it’s one of those skills that’s easier to learn and practice than most.”

Vlad actually feels a little curious “so… like opening vaults and stuff?”

James nods, “yes, as well as doors, chests, and anything else that has a lock on it.”

“and me…” the other man leans in, his face mere inches from Vlad's.

“You could call me a honey trap, I use less violent methods to get them to hand over their money.”

“yeah, and what’s the fun in that.” Melody shrugs.

“less restrictions and a lot less clean up because I don’t risk serious harm and killing my targets.”

“hey! It’s not my fault they decide to try and fight back!”

Vlad sets his wine glass down “seems like there’s a lot of different ways to make money from stealing.”

“of course,” Jasik walks over and sits down next to Vlad. “What did you expect? That all of us lurk around in dark alley ways, waiting for some poor, unsuspecting victim to pass by?”

“well, honestly, I wasn’t all that sure…” Vlad admits, “all of this is new to me and…”

Vlad stopped when Jasik placed a hand on Vlad's head “and we’ll teach you, so don’t worry.”

Vlad actually manages a smile “thanks.”

“now, let’s hear a little more about you.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I’d say that went well, wouldn’t you?” Jasik placed another lock down on the coffee table In front of Vlad, this one looked more complicated that the others.

“yeah… it was nice.” Vlad shifted, it was actually nice to be around people that actually wanted something to do with him.

“and they were all a lot nicer than I expected.” Vlad admitted, he was expected to be sneered at and insulted because of his status as a half breed or something.

“don’t worry, you’ll find most vampires easy to warm up to. Give it time and you’ll find Elysia to feel just like home.”

Vlad nodded and smiled “thank you, for a lot of things. I promise that ill work as hard as I can to repay you.”

“that is good, but please, do not push your self to far. You’ll burn yourself out that way.”

Vlad watches as the vampire place some type of kit down on the table and open it.

“what’s that?” Vlad asks, leaning in.

“this is a lock pick kit, the tools in here can be used to open various locks that require a regular key. In some cases, you might actually be able to get the key through some extra work. But, under most circumstances, you’ll need to pick the lock.”

Vlad nods along with Jasik's explanation.

“most locks are fairly easy,” he picks up a lock and door knob that honestly looked like it had been taken right out of someone’s front door.

“ones that are used in most homes and businesses tend to be easy, not many people consider getting anything all that complicated.”

Vlad looks back at the kit “so, how do I do this?”

Jasik reaches down and gestures to the kit “this here is you’re typical lock pick kit, these tools will help you get into any lock, provided you learn to use them properly.”

Vlad looks away “I don’t really know how to pick a lock.” he admits.

“of course, I expected it. And that’s why I plan to teach you.”

The vampire sat down next to Vlad “now, are you at all familiar with how a typical lock works?”

Vlad purses his lips “well, you put the key in the lock and turn it? Right?” he blushes slightly.

It was a stupid answer, everyone knew that.

“yes, but there is a bit more than that.” Jasik picks up a key, he runs a finger over the ridges of the key “ the ridges of the keys push up on pins in the locks.” the vampire picks a lock up and slips the key inside.

“they way most modern locks work is that one key will work for one lock.” the lock clicked when Jasik turned the key.

“when you pick a lock, you must find the right combinations to push the pins to open it. If you can’t, then you won’t be able to get in… or out, depending on your situation.”

“seems complicated.” Vlad mutters.

“it is, but you’ll learn with time and practice. And it becomes much easier.”

Vlad nods, then reaches for one of the picks, it was smooth and cold to the touch.

Vlad then looked down at the kit, along side the other strange lock picks. One of them was much bigger the others and shaped like an ‘L’

“what’s that?”

“a tension wrench, you’ll use that to turn the lock as you work.”

Vlad places the tools down “okay, so I got it, I think…” Vlad whispers

“good, now, take the lock pick and the wrench and we’ll get started.”

Vlad does and looks to Jasik for what to do next.

“slip the pick into this lock, and find the pins.”

Vlad does, it only takes him a minute to find what he hopes are the pins Jasik was talking about.

“found them.”

Jasik nods in approval “good, now push up on them and tell me if it was easy to move.”

Vlad gently pushes up, the pin seeming to slide up with out any sort of protest.

“yeah, seems pretty easy.” Vlad pulls the pick out, careful not to damage it or the lock.

“then, this door is unlocked and there is nothing more to do.” the vampire pulled the lock away and replaced it with another.

“try this one.”

Vlad slips the pick inside and gently moves it around, finding the pins a bit faster this time. The pin he pushed on didn’t seem to move at all, giving Vlad one conclusion “this one is locked, right?” he looks to Jasik.

“yes, correct, good, good.”  Jasik smiles “now, gently turn the outside of the lock while taping at the pins.”

Vlad did as told and gently tapped at the pins. The first two didn’t move, but the third did.

Slowly, Vlad moved it up and started to turn the lock.

He flinched when the pick suddenly snapped.

Vlad pulled back and looked to Jasik, he expected to be chastised or called stupid.

But, to his surprise, the smile remained on his lips.

“it’s alright, we’ve all broken our fair share of lock picks from time to time.” the vampire pulled a pair of pliers from the kid.

“you’ll get used it.” he pulled the broken shard of metal from the lock “fortunately, you’ll find lock picks to be quite cheap in our line of work.”

Vlad relaxed, at least he wasn’t a complete incompetent moron.

Just inexperience.

“try again” Jasik handed Vlad another lock pick “this time, slow down and work slowly. We’ll practice speed and efficiency later. For now, let’s focus on the base skill.

 

Several hours and many broken lock picks later, Vlad did find it some what easier.

He was in no way fast at it, but at least he was able to get the lock open in a reasonable amount of time.

And it was actually kind of relaxation to do, he could just tune things out, and not think about anything else.

Vlad looked up when Jasik stood, the vampire stretched and looked down at Vlad “I think that is enough for now, let’s take a little break.”

Vlad nodded, a break did sound nice, so did a mug of warm blood.

Vlad walked with Jasik into the kitchen and he sat down at the table.

He watched as the vampire placed a kettle on the stove and actually filled it with blood from a few bags.

Vlad blinked and stared in surprised “you’re… putting blood in there to warm it up?” he asks softly.

“of course, you know that blood doesn’t taste quite right when heated in a microwave.”

Vlad sinks back and purses his lips “uh, well, I’ve really only had it that way.” Vlad admits.

Neither himself, Nelly, nor his parents had ever made blood like that.

“i see…” the vampire smiled “well, I suppose you’ll get used to it  with a little time.”

Vlad nods “yeah, I hope so…”

The vampire smiles and nods “you’ll adjust, I’m sure.”

Vlad looks down, he still found all of this so weird. It was surreal, like a dream or something.

But Vlad was here with another vampire. And he wasn’t alone anymore.

The kettle started to whistle and Jasik turned to pull it off the stove and grab a two mugs from the cabinet. He placed them down on the table, then poured the steaming hot blood.

Vlad took one of mugs and gently blew the steam away, hoping to cool off the drink faster.

“so,” the vampire paused as he sat down across from Vlad “what other skills or info would you like to learn?”

“well” Vlad took a tentative drink, hissing when the blood burned the tip of his tongue.

“i guess anything that would help me fit in with other vampires, as well as anything important about the rules and laws of Elysia.” Vlad was sure all of that would be needed, especially if he wanted to fit in and be accepted.

“i suppose that won’t be too difficult, I’ll get you some books on those subject.” the vampire lifted his own mug to his lips, then suddenly paused.

“you know Elysian Code, correct?”

Vlad nodded “yeah, well, a little. Otis taught me a bit on that before he disappeared . I can read it decently, though some things still don’t make much sense to me.”

Jasik nodded  “well, then we’ll work on that first. It will take time to learn the spoken version. But if you already have a grasp of the written code, then it won’t take as long to teach the rest.”

Vlad bit his lip “when will I be able to learn to speak the language?” Vlad had always wondered such a thing, since it was such a big part of being a vampire.

He’d heard Otis and Vikas, as well as the other vampires in Siberia, use it a bit. And it always made him feel so stupid for not knowing how to do the same.

Like he was a baby with out the proper ability to do anything more than grunt or cry in order to communicate with others.

“decades, centuries… who knows. The spoken code isn’t something we can teach. At least, not like Spanish or Latin.”

“why?” Vlad asked, wondering how it was so different.

“well, the inflections and pronunciations are very difficult, if not impossible to put down on paper. So most vampires teach fledglings through experience as they age and adapt.”

“oh, so… it’s gonna take awhile for me to even understand it, huh?” Vlad looks down at his  cup.

“unfortunately, yes. But there is still aplenty to learn in the mean time and you won’t believe how fast a century can fly by.”

“Does it ever get weird?” Vlad takes a sip “I mean, watching time pass and change like this?”

Jasik looked at him, as if he were debating how or even if he should give an answer.

“well, yes, there are moments where you recall something that happened centuries ago. Or that you remember that you should have been buried decades ago. But, you grow used to it.”

Vlad nods and takes a long drink from his mug, the blood heated his mouth and body and it felt good.

“so, is there anything else we can teach you? How to hunt perhaps?” the vampire asks.

Vlad tenses “I… don’t really want to. It’s not that important.”

“i suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” Jasik clucks his tongue “I suppose it can wait for now, I do understand your apprehension, all vampires go through it.”

“i just… can’t do it…” Vlad admits.

“eventually you will.” Jasik takes a long sip from his mug. “the hunger is undeniable, you will give in and you will feed from the source.”

Vlad grows tense “you can’t say that for sure.”

“i can, all vampires do eventually, even if it takes a century or more”

Vlad pushes his mug away, no longer feeling hungry anymore. “can we please just change the subject?”

Jasik sighed, but agreed “now, how are your skills in telepathy and mind control?”

“um, well, it’s alright, I just don’t really use it all that much.” Vlad admits.

“i see, well, we’ll work on that as well. You’d be surprised how useful it can be in this line of work.”

Vlad just nods and agreement.

“and you’re other abilities, can you animorph?” he asks.

Vlad shakes his head “no, I’ve never even been taught.” though, he’d really wanted to.

“i see, well, it will take some time to get you abilities honed, but, we will do what we can.”

Vlad smiles, it was something he could get excited about learning.

“and if you ever have any questions, please come and ask, we don’t need you getting into to much trouble.”

Vlad nods “I’ll be sure to do that.”

“good, now, finish your blood and we’ll get back to training.”

Vlad looked back at his mug and pulled it back in front of him, maybe, this would all be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Vlad rolled over, the blanket pulled up to his chin. It seemed that no matter how much he tossed and turned, he just couldn’t fall asleep.

 Even though he’d been more than able to fall asleep the day before with in minutes. But now, it seemed like he just couldn’t do it.

He was warm and comfortable, sure. And he was more than tired, so much so that he’d had a hard time keeping his eyes open while studying. But when his head hit the pillow, it seemed all his exhaustion had vanished.

And he’d been left staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Just laying there, and thinking.

And something he just couldn’t get out of his mind was how close Jasik had been while teaching Vlad.

The way the vampire’s hand had touched his as he guided Vlad's hands.

Even if it had been nothing more than a few kind touches for instruction, it was still the attention that Vlad had been craving. The physical contact he’d been missing after Nelly’s death.

But it still felt weird, Vlad felt weird.

He felt needy for desiring attention.

It wasn’t like Jasik had liked him or anything, it was all just pity and some sense of goodwill.

He probably just saw Vlad as an apprentice or something. Not even a friend or something.

But it didn’t stop Vlad from wanting more. To have someone touch him and show some care and kindness.

And Vlad couldn’t deny Jasik was cute, and it had been a while since Vlad had been on a date…

Vlad closed his eyes and shook his head, the pulled covers over his head, he couldn’t think like that.

A vampire like Jasik couldn’t even be remotely interested in some half breed freak like Vlad.

Even if Vlad was a full blooded vampire, Vlad figured that vampires were all probably old fashioned and held some ancient sounding values. Meaning they wouldn’t be okay with someone like Vlad.

There was no way Vlad could say anything, if he did, who knew what could happen.

Vlad really didn’t want to be alone in a city that he didn’t even know. Nor did he want to go back home.

Vlad rolled over, he flipped on the bedside lamp and stood.

Vlad walked over to the door, he cracked it and peered out into the dark hallway.

Vlad stepped out into the hallway and quietly walked into the kitchen. He flipped on the light and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

As he sat down, he bit down, his fangs popping through the thin plastic. Cold crimson flooded his mouth and he sucked it down happily.

Blood always seemed to taste so good, no matter what type it was.

“up for a snack, are we?”

Vlad stiffened and turned to see Jasik standing in the entry way.

“oh, hey…” Vlad relaxed slightly “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” he asked. Maybe he’d made more noise than he’d thought he did.

“no, I was already awake.” the vampire replied, walking over and sitting down across from Vlad.

“what about you? It’s a little late to be up grabbing a late night snack.”

“couldn’t even get to sleep.” Vlad admits, looking down at the blood bag in his hands.

“i see, I can sense your mind is trouble. Is there something wrong?”

“I'm just preoccupied with some stuff.”

“is it anything you’d like to talk about?”

“well,” Vlad purses his lips and shifts in his seat “do you think I’ve be able to fit in?”

He’d been desperate to feel accepted, to be liked and not hated. But the conversation earlier had served to remind Vlad that many vampires still seemed to dislike Vlad.

“i mean, that guy didn’t seem to like me all that much.”

“Micheal is… difficult.” Jasik sighs, running his hand through his messy hair ‘you’ll get used to them eventually, but the others seem to like you.”

“really?” Vlad asks.

“yes.”

“i guess that’s nice to know.” Vlad smiles slightly.

“just give it some time, you'll find your self starting to fit in and get used to Elysia.

Vlad sucks down the rest of the blood from the bag.

“this is the start of a new life for you kid, it’s alright to be a little confused.”

“I'm not just confused, I’m afraid… afraid that I won’t be accepted or belong with other vampires.”

“you will, don’t let Stokerton's council shape how you see the rest of Elysia. There are more than a few vampires willing to accept you.”

“if that’s the truth, then they must be really good at hiding.”

Jasik gives him a kind, yet sad smile.

“wait right here.” he stands, Vlad furrowing his brow and watching Jasik hurry back to his bedroom.

When he returns, there a small box in his hands.

“Whats that?”

“i was going to wait another few days before giving you this, but I think it might help you feel a little better.” he places the box down in front of Vlad.

The young halfling takes it and looks towards Jasik, not sure what to say.

“a present?” Vlad asks softly. He wasn’t expecting anything like this.

Jasik nods softly.

Vlad looks down, it had been a while since he’d really gotten a Christmas gift.

There had been cards and money, sure, but never anything special.

Vlad pulled out what looked like the kit he’d been using the prior night to practice picking the locks.

“that is your kit, take good care of it and it will serve you well.”

Vlad turned it over in his hands, he couldn’t help but admire the deep purple fabric of the pack.

“it’s nice, thank you.” Vlad then looked down “if I’d known, I would have gotten you something in return.” Vlad always felt wrong when he couldn’t do something in return when he got a gift.

“don’t worry yourself, Vladimir, think of it as something you need to do your job.”

Vlad smiles and nods “okay.”

Jasik stretches “Anyways, I’m heading back to bed. You should to, I want you up bright and early for training tomorrow.”

Vlad nods and agrees, watching Jasik return to his bedroom.

The young halfling sat there, running a finger over the smooth, clean tools.  He was going to be sure to take good care of them. It was a gift after all.

And he planed to cherish it, to cherish the feelings of having someone there to care and show concern for him.

Even if he didn’t stick around and get into this whole thieving thing, he’d be happy. At least, for a little bit.

Vlad tossed the blood bag into the trash and headed back to his own room.

The halfling snuggled beneath the covers and switched off the bedside lamp.


	15. Chapter 15

Vlad smirked as the lock clicked open, he was actually enjoying this a little. Lock picking was actually some what fun and even a little relaxing. Especially since Vlad had gotten a handle on it, to at least some extent.

Between reading the compendium and gaming, Vlad had found himself actually practicing on his own way more than he’d thought he would.

But, even though he was getting good at it, Vlad knew that there was no chance in hell that he’d be able to do this under pressure of a time limit or anything like that.

But it was still fun.

“ready?” Jasik asked, walking past Vlad while slipping his coat on.

Vlad looked up at Jasik as the vampire leaned over the back of the couch with Vlad’s own coat in his hand. The Young halfling couldn’t help but blush a little at the close proximity.

“uh, yeah, just let me pack this up real quick.” he didn’t want to just leave his things out like this.

Jasik nods as Vlad starts picking things up and slipping his tools back into the pouch and begins to slip it into his coat pocket.

“you won’t need that tonight, Vladimir, so you can leave it here.”

Vlad blinks and looks up at the vampire “oh, uh, okay.” he mutters, placing the pack back in the coffee table.

He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, then followed Jasik out into the hallway.

“so, what are we doing tonight?” Vlad asks, keeping his voice low and quiet to make sure he didn’t drawn any unwanted attention.

“Practice.” the vampire said simply, locking the apartment door.

“practice?” if this was practice, then why was he leaving the kit behind?

“yes, though, this will be a lesson in pick pocketing and robbery.”

“um, well, we haven’t even touched on any of that” Vlad points out, all of the things he’d been taught so far had covered mostly some finer points of Elysia and lock picking.

“that is true, but these types of skills are best learned with hands on practice.”

“what if I get caught?” Vlad asks, he really didn’t want to spend the night in jail.

Jasik led Vlad into the elevator and they started their decent through the building “use your telepathy and call for me or one of the others, and we’ll come to you’re aid.”

“the others?” Vlad questions, he wasn’t aware that they’d be doing this with more people. He figured that would draw attention “the other vampires are coming to?”

“of course, we tend to do these types of work as a group, it’s safer that way. That way, if we get into any trouble, the others can be there to help.”

Vlad nodded, he guessed that made sense.

“so, where are we going?” Vlad figured that they would be going to some sort of bar or club, some place simple and small.

“Times square.”

Vlad blinked “on new years eve?” Vlad asked in disbelief.

Jasik nodded.

“won’t that place be full of people and cops?” they’d be caught for sure.

“yes, but it is also the perfect place to practice.large crowds tend to be perfect targets for this type of work.”

The elevator doors slid open and the pair walked into the lobby.

“so he’s coming with us tonight?”

“of course,” Jasik gave Vlad a light smack on the back “we’re going to see what this kid is capable of doing.”

Vlad just smiled sheepishly, he didn’t want to risk saying anything to make him look stupid.

“well, tonight would be the perfect time to practice.” one of the vampires shrugged in nonchalance.

“yes, though he’s still a bit nervous.” Jasik smiled at Vlad, almost like he was trying to reassure him.

“well don’t you worry one bit, kid. We’re gonna teach you everything you’ll need to know.”

Vlad nodded “so, what do I have to do?” he asks, still trying not to come off as completely stupid or clueless.

“it’s not much, we’ll just go over all the ways to identify a good target, as well as…” Melody suddenly tossed a rolled up grey scarf at Vlad “how to avoid getting caught.”

Vlad looked down at the grey fabric, then back at the vampires.

It was then he’d noticed that they were all wearing scarfs or some other type clothing that could cover parts of their faces in some form. All of which would look more than inconspicuous if Vlad had just walked past them on the street.

“okay, so, scarfs like this or masks?” he asks, deciding it would be best to get clarification and not do something stupid later on.

“only surgical or dust masks, if you decide to use them. People tend to use those to keep from catching or spreading an illness, so you won’t look to out of place in a crowd.”

Vlad nods, he could do that. After all, he’d spent years just sitting back, blending in and never being noticed.

“the point is, you want to blend in as good as you can. Good enough that you could vanish into the crowd if you get caught.”

Vlad wraps the scarf around his neck and tugs it up over his mouth and nose. It was soft and smelled nice, Vlad guessed that it was probably an expensive one.

“Come, we’ll talk on the way.” Jasik pushed Vlad forward.

The group began walking, Vlad keeping towards the back and his head down.

“next lesson” Melody chimed playfully, “identifying your targets.”

Vlad pursed his lip “how do I do that?”

“simple, you’ll find your best targets are those who are distracted by either alcohol or some famous landmark. The more distracted, the better.”

“and remember, Vladimir, crowds are your alley.” Jasik said.

Vlad cocked his head to the side “wait, wouldn’t a large crowd make it easier to be noticed and caught?” Vlad asks.

“no, actually. In fact, humans tend to feel a sense of comfort when in a crowd. The idea is safety in numbers, so a large crowd will be less on edge then a few scattered people in a mostly empty street.”

Vlad actually ponders if that was true, if people really were less on edge in a crowd.

“so, how will I even be able to tell if or where they even have their wallet?” there was no way Vlad could have been able to tell, at least, not with out having to go through someone’s pockets or purse.

“it’s quite difficult, yes.” one of the vampires said with a smirk.

“the easiest way tends to be sticking around stalls and stores and watching people. You can see where they keep their money and even tell how much they might have.”

Vlad nods, his stomach twisting in guilt already. This still didn’t seem right to him.

Hell, it wasn’t like he was really hurting anyone. But still, he felt wrong for trying to steal.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Vlad looked up at the towering buildings and bright screens. He’d never actually seems Times Square in person.

It was way bigger than the news and movies made it look, Vlad honestly felt like he was the size of an ant.

“quite something, isn’t it?” Jasik asks, leaning in talk to Vlad.

Vlad nods “yeah, it’s just that I’ve never seen it in real life. So it looked so much smaller on TV.” Vlad then looks around, staring at all the groups of people.

“Come, let’s get started, the night is still young.” Jasik nudged Vlad forward.

Vlad nodded “so, where do I start?” he was silently begging that he wouldn’t have to attack or hurt anyone.

“take a look around, examine the people around us and tell me what you see.”

Vlad once again scanned the crowd, trying to pay more attention to the people around them.

“um, well, there’s alot of people. They all seem excited and happy, some of them even look drunk…”

Jasik nodded “good, good, now, pick out a target.”

Vlad bit his lip, then spotted a drunk looking woman. She had a hand bag in one hand and a half empty drink in the other.

As Vlad watched, she swayed on high heels that looked way to tall to be comfortable, even if she had been sober.

“what about her?” Vlad pointed.

Jasik leaned in, looking where Vlad was pointing.

The vampire smiled and nodded in approval, “good, perfect, she’s clearly intoxicated and those heels will be impossible to give chase in.”

“No what?” Vlad shifts some what uncomfortably.

“you will rush at her, grab the purse and run for the nearest alley way.”

Vlad looked at Jasik, then back at the woman “what if she grabs onto the purse?”

“let go and run for cover, it’s not worth the fight, nor the potential of getting caught.” Jasik reached out and pulled the scarf up over Vlad's nose and mouth “ready?”

Vlad nodded timidly.

“go” Jasik shoved Vlad forward and Vlad sprinted as fast as he could.

All he had to do was grab the purse, simple.

It was easy, no fighting, no killing. He could do that.

As Vlad got closer, his heart heart thundered in his chest.

Vlad reached out, his fingers wrapping around the strap of the purse. This was it, all he had to do was run to safety  and it would be done.

As Vlad darted off into the crowd, he could hear the woman drunkenly slur out a “what the fuck?”

But her voice was lost in the noise of the massive crowd.

Vlad ran into the first alleyway he saw and leaned against the wall. He clutched the purse against his chest and breathed heavily.

Vlad looked up, expecting to see some stern faced polish officer standing above him.

But, instead, it was Jasik. And he looked proud.

“well done Vladimir, she didn’t even know what hit her.” Jasik placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder as he praised him.

The young halfling looked away “it wasn’t as hard as I was expecting.” the halfling handed the purse over.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright Vladimir?” Jasik asked, sounding worried.

“yeah, I’m fine, I just…” Vlad trailed off softly.

“Vlad nodded.

How could he not, he’d been taught that it was wrong for him to steal. That his parents would be disappointed in him.

“Don’t, just think of this as a job. Nothing more.”

Vlad just nodded.

The vampire reached out and patted Vlad on the head.

“now, let’s take a look shall we, it’s best to abandon the purse as soon as possible.”

Vlad could understand this, it wasn’t a good idea to lug around stolen property. And it would look weird for a kid like Vlad to carry around some expensive looking purse.

Vlad watched as Jasik pulled out a wallet and phone, “it is always best to take things like money or valuables that you can quickly fence.”

“So, like cash, phones, jewelry, and credit cards?” he asks.

“credit cards, no.” Jasik looks up at Vlad, “people can track those to easy, as well as cancel them quickly. So we could rarely even bother.”

“i guess that makes sense.” Vlad mutters.

They had to be stealthy after all.

“now, lets go.” Vlad watched as Jasik tossed the purse into a near by trashcan.

“we’ve got a lot to do tonight.” the vampire wrapped his arm around Vlad and Jasik guided Vlad back out onto the crowded street.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Vlad puts the warm cup of hot chocolate to his lips, it felt so good after being in the cold. It did so much to warm up his hands and face.

“you did quite well tonight, Vladimir.” Jasik said, sitting down across from Vlad.

Vlad swallowed the hot chocolate and looked at Jasik “I did? Really?” he asks, he’s actually surprised that he had.

Sure, he’d been able to grab a few purses, but there was no way he could have done that well. Hell, he was sure he’d been caught more times than he’d actually been successful.

Though, he was grateful that Jasik and the others had been true to their word and had quickly come up to get Vlad out of trouble.

“yes, though it will take a few days to get everything sold and counted, but I do believe you brought in several hundred in money alone, not counting valuables.”

Vlad blinked “that much?”

“yes, as I said, you did quite well.” Vlad stared as Jasik reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a small envelope.

“you’ll get your cut soon, you can access the account with that card, check book, and the information in here. It’s all yours, so don’t worry.”

Vlad picked up the envelop “but, I’ve already got a bank account.”

Henry’s family had helped him set it up after high school. It wasn’t much, but it had been enough.

“yes, I do know. But this account will give you a bit more freedom, it can be used in other countries, as well as being a bit harder to monitor and track by authorities.”

“why would I need any thing like that?” he asks. After all, Vlad honestly had no plans of leaving the country.

“our work takes use to many places around the world, Vladimir, even countries on the other side of the world.”

“oh…” Vlad looked down, pulling the card from the envelop.

He still felt a little guilty, he didn’t really want to use this money. He hadn’t earned it honestly, he’d stolen it.

“you still feel guilty, don’t you?”

“yeah, it just doesn’t feel right.” Vlad admits.

Jasik sighed softly “look kid, you can’t over think this. It’s just a job, nothing more. Like working at a company.”

“i guess… it’s just… it all goes against everything my parents and teachers drilled into me as a kid.”

“don’t worry to much about it, what you did isn’t personal towards anyone.”

“so what? You don’t feel ad for helping D'Ablo to try and kill me?” the question came out with out Vlad being able to stop it.

“that…” the vampire paused, looking somewhat hurt “was a job, one that I had very little information on. I never had any real ill feelings towards you.”

“why even work for D'Ablo? He’s a fucking lunatic?”

“it paid well and seemed simple enough.” Jasik sighed “but you’re quite hard to track down, alot harder than expected.”

Vlad arched his brow “me? Really? I rarely even left Bathery.”

“trust me kid, you’re a lot more clever than you think. And very lucky.”

Vlad scoffed and leaned back “I certainly don’t feel lucky.” if Vlad was lucky, then he didn’t want to know what his bad luck would look like.

“i suppose your life has been rather unfortunate, but you certainly have a knack for getting onto the verge of death and still surviving.”

“i guess…” well Jasik wasn't wrong, Vlad had lived through multiple attempts on his life.

Even then, Vlad sometimes still wondered if this had something to do with that prophecy or if he was just weirdly lucky.

“now, let’s talk about the fact you ran off suddenly in the middle of work with out saying a thing.”

Vlad’s body tenses a little bit “um, well…” he was unsure of how to answer.

It had been sudden, he’d been focusing the best he could. When something had caught his attention.

Something that just couldn’t be ignore.

A face in the crowd, a familiar one. One Vlad knew and hadn’t seen for years.

“you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Vlad looks down at the mug again, watching the melting marshmallows slowly melt.

“try me.” Jasik smirked “I’ve seen alot over my life, little one. It’s hard to surprise me anymore.”

Vlad didn’t look up “you’ll just think I’m crazy.” Vlad was sure of it, if he just said he’d seen Otis in the crowd. That he’d run off because he hoped to see his uncle again.

He’d be laughed at, he was sure.

“Vladimir…”

Vlad placed his cup down on the table and stood “I’m going to bed, see you later.”

Once Vlad closed the door of the guest room and sat on the bed, he let the tears fall. He felt so stupid. So fucking stupid.

But still, no mater what, he wanted to see Otis again. To know the truth. To know why…

Vlad glances over, his eyes fell on the picture of his middle school graduation.

It was the last graduation photo Vlad had bothered to even keep.

What was the point in keeping a photo when no one was left to keep it. When Vlad was the only one there, standing alone, quietly wishing that his family was there.

That when he walked up on stage, he would look out and see them.

Vlad laid back, his hands finding the small stuffed bat, his cherished childhood toy. The one thing that could bring him real comfort.

The halfling curled up, clinging tightly to it. He should just put that picture away. It hurt to much to look at.


	18. Chapter 18

Vlad laid his head against the tiled wall of the shower, the water running over him. The

It was amazing how good these showers felt, after all. The ones at the dorm never seemed to give out anything more than small trickles of water. And the water never seemed to be anything other than ice water.

It always left him feeling just as miserable as when he’d gotten in.

Vlad slid down the wall, sitting down .

He’d hoped that a good day’s sleep would get the previous nights occurrence out of his mind.

But, when he’d woken, it had been the first thing on his mind.

Had he really seen Otis?

Even if it had been just a glance, Vlad was sure it was him.

But, if it had been Otis, then why hadn’t he approached Vlad?

Why didn’t he say anything?

Had Otis even notice Vlad?

Or had he, and decided he didn’t want anything to do with his half vampire freak of a nephew.

Vlad sighed, wondering if he’d ever get the chance to speak with his uncle again.

He wanted to apologize, to say he was sorry for dragging Otis into this mess. And for probably ruining his life.

He just wanted to know why Otis had seemingly just abandoned him and Nelly for all these years.

Vlad looked up at the shower head, it was then he realized that he hadn’t kept track of how long he’d even been in the shower.

It had been easy for him to lose track of time, considering the seemingly endless supply of hot water.

Vlad stood and turned off the hot water, then stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off, and got dressed in a clean set of clothing.

When Vlad walked back into the living room, then stopped in his tracks. When he’d first gotten up, the apartment had been empty and quite.

But now, there was a small gathering of vampires, all talking rather excitedly.

Vlad wondered if he should just turn around and go back to his room. They probably didn’t want Vlad involved in this gathering.

As Vlad turned,  he was spotted by Jasik. The vampire waved him over.

Vlad was actually surprised not exactly expecting that.

Vlad walked over, staying silent.

“i was actually starting to worry that you’d managed to drown yourself, Vladimir.” Jasik said as Vlad plopped down onto the couch.

“no, I just got lost in thought.” Vlad mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

“so, what’s up? Why is every one here?” Vlad looked over at the other vampires.

“we’re here to celebrate.” Melody chimed in, leaning close to Vlad.

“yes, it’s a nice, ‘little welcome to the family’.” the pink haired vampire wrapped her arm around Vlad in a weird side hug.

“um, what does that mean?” he asks, looking back to Jasik.

“exactly what she said, it’s a welcome party.” Jasik replied with a smile, then leaned down to pick up a box that was next to his feet.

Vlad stared at it, wondering what this was all really about.

The vampire unlocked the box with a key and opened it, “take you’re pick.” the vampire sat back and Vlad looked at the contents of the case.

There was a collection of beautiful looking jewelry, everything from regular jewelry to hair bows and wrist bands.

“you’ll wear one to mark your self  as a member of our group.”

Vlad looked back at the others, he then noticed that all of them wore something similar on their person.

A ring here, a broach there, and even one of the hair bows.

They all displayed a bird with outstretched wings and beak open in song.

“it also gives a small boost in your skills as a thief.”

Vlad looked back at the box, he reached down and plucked out a leather wrist band. One not to unlike the ones he used to wear during his high school years. He’d used them to hide his mark from prying eyes.

But he’d stopped after he was old enough for a tattoo to be considered normal for someone his age.

Vlad turned the leather wrist band over in his hands, he spotting a glyph on the back of the leather.

“I'll take this one.” Vlad said, smiling softly.

The vampires all seemed to nod in approval as Vlad started to put the leather band around his wrist.

But he stopped when he realized that he’d been about to cover his mark.

It was just so instilled into himself. Old habits die hard.

Vlad moved and put it on his other wrist, he didn’t plan on covering his mark again. He wanted to start being proud of what he was.

Once the buckles were in place, Vlad did feel a strange amount of power in his body.

“so, is it all done through glyphs and stuff?” he asks, actually some what curious. He remember Otis's original lesson on glyphs. And he hadn’t mentioned they could do anything more than just locking doors and other things.

“yes, of course, glyphs can be used for more than just locking things away.” Jasik said, actually looking at Vlad with some concern.

“you… do know about glyphs, don’t you?”

“well, um, yeah” Vlad mutters softly “not much though, since Otis only taught me how to lock things away.” nothing more, Otis had vanished and never taught Vlad anything more.

“Otis, like Otis Otis?”

Vlad looks up “you know him?” he asks, actually hoping to get some information after being left in the dark.

“well, yes, he was a bit of a big deal a few years ago. Got himself into a lot of trouble over his brother or what ever.” Vlad looked back down at his feet.

“it was quite the case, all of Elysia was a buzz with the whole ordeal.”

“no one’s really seen or heard from him in a while, either.”

Vlad gripped at the hem of his shirt.

He shouldn’t have said anything, if he came out and revealed his relation to both Otis and Tomas, then they’d probably hate him.

They probably didn’t know that he was just some freak.

“let’s… change the subject.” Jasik said suddenly, “I’m sure such a topic isn’t very good for a celebration.”

“oh, true, so very true.” Melody bounced up “I made a cake and lots of sweats for tonight. So you know it will be fun.”

“I'll pour us some blood wine.” another vampire said walking towards the open kitchen.

 _ _‘hey, chin up, kid.’__  Jasik’s voice gently spoke in his head.

Vlad looked back at him, the vampire was locking up the case again and placing it down on the floor next to his feet.

__‘you’ll be fine, we’ll discuss your… heritage some time in the future. Don’t worry so much about it right now.’_ _

Vlad just nods and lets out a deep breath before putting on a smile. Vlad really wasn’t one for parties, but, maybe he could have a little fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Vlad glanced back as the balcony door opened, then closed with a soft thud and click. Jasik stood there, looking at Vlad with concern.

“is everything alright, Vladimir?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

“uh, yeah…” Vlad nodded, then looked back at his phone. His gaze focusing on the stack of messages he’d been ignoring.

“Are you still waiting for your human companion to take notice of you?” he asks, walking over to stand next to Vlad.

Then wind picked up for a moment, the cold cutting through his long sleeved shirt and damp hair. The weather had been relatively nice the past few days, way nicer than Vlad had expected for January in the north.

“actually, he’d noticed a few days after we left.” the halfling said, looking up again. He turned the phone so that Jasik could see all the missed calls and texts that Vlad had just chosen to ignore.

And it wasn’t just Henry, his friends parents and brother had tried as well. All sounding so worried and begging for Vlad to get in contact with them again.

Hell, even Meredith had tried calling a few times.

But, Vlad was still angry.

“and?” Jasik asked, raising an eye brow.

“And, it took me completely vanishing into thin air for them to even notice me.” Vlad slammed a hand down on the ice cold railing, “when I was there, they never even noticed me. Never cared enough to do more than give some obligatory kindness.”

Vlad reached up, whipping the tears from his eyes before they could fall.

“what the fuck…” Vlad mutters softly.

He looked down at his phone, after all the shit he and Henry had been through. After spending their entire childhoods together.

And Henry just dropped him, like Vlad some some old broken toy.

“i take it that you won’t be reconsidering and heading back home, then?”

“fuck that!” Vlad scoffs “I just…” he looks down. Debating what he should say. If he should admit his feelings towards Henry, and explain why it all hurt him so much.

How heart broken he’d been when Henry had responded so negatively when Vlad had even mentioned his feelings.  

That uncomfortable look of disgust on his friends face was burned in his memory.

The vampire just nodded, he looked at Vlad's phone.

“would you like to throw it?” he asked, giving Vlad a knowing smirk.

The halfling blinked “um, what…” the halfling looked down.

“you’re phone, would you like to throw it. It’s not healthy to constantly dwell on the past.” the vampire said “and keeping that phone would keep you linked to a life you should leave behind.” the vampire said.

The halfling thought for a moment, throwing it did sound good. Like it would lift some weight off his chest.

But, then again, phones where expensive. And it wasn’t easy to replace them.

“you’ve made enough on your first job to buy another, so do it. You deserve a little catharsis.”

Vlad clung to the phone, it started to seem a little more appealing.

“do it, just leave your old life behind for good. You’re here, in Elysia now. Start over.”

That was right, it was his old life after all. And he’d left to start over and try to be happier.

And Henry had demanded that he didn’t want anything to do with Elysia and vampires. He’d said as much when he’d demanded to be released from the binds of being Vlad's drudge.

So, Vlad wouldn’t involve him.

He wouldn’t even give Henry the peace of knowing if Vlad was even alright. he deserved to worry, deserved to not know.

Vlad sucked in a deep breath and then, he tossed the phone. He didn’t care where it landed.

He never wanted to see it again.

“feel better?”

“yeah…” Vlad nodded and smiled, just a little.

“good, now, lets go inside, it’s still cold and we wouldn’t to make the others worry.”

The vampire opened the door, the quiet talking filtering out.

Vlad followed him back inside

The halfling immediately had a plate with a slice of chocolate cake thrust in front of him. Vlad was startled, but took it and looked at the pink haired vampire.

“go on, give it a try.” Vlad looked back at the cake, it did look good. Like something out of one of those home and garden magazines.

He picked up the fork and took a bite.

“it’s good” he says, not really all that surprised. Cake wasn’t that hard to mess up, really.

He took another bite and picked up a familiar taste “is there blood in this?” he asks.

“of course! We’re all vampires here, and chocolate always tastes better with some blood.”

Vlad nodded in agreement, then walked back over to the couch. He sat down and one of the other vampires handed him a glass of blood wine.

Vlad thanked him and took a small sip from it. He was some what surprised at the sweet taste. This was completely unlike the wine he’d had back in Siberia.

“what’s wrong? Do you not like the blood wine?” the vampire asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“no, it’s fine, just different.” Vlad replies “it doesn’t taste like the one I tried a few years back.”

“oh, I take it you haven’t tried the blend from Paris’s council?”

Vlad cocked his head to the side “there are different ones?” Vlad honestly didn’t think that there were any other flavors. He just thought that the one from Siberia was all there was.

“of course, the spiced variety is nice, but not favored by most vampires.” Vlad was honestly surprised, it seemed that all of the vampires back in Siberia had loved it.

“you’ll find that different districts and locations have their own blends.”

“huh,” Vlad mused and took another sip “that’s kinda cool, I guess.” Vlad downed the glass and settled in, a smile on his lips.

This was all, kinda nice really.

It was a quite night, not some wild and out of control party with loud booming music.

“so, how bout you tell us a little more about yourself.” Melody said, sitting down with a wide grin.

Vlad just nodded, oh fuck, this might go badly. He just, had to avoid any topics involving his parents and uncle. That was all. Should he simple, right?

“so, who was the vampire that turned you? If, you even know…”

Fuuuck…

Vlad sighed, leaning back “I, well…” he bit his lip and looked to Jasik.

“it’s kinda difficult to explain.” Vlad wondered if he even should try. Maybe, he could lie? Say he didn’t know or didn’t remember.

“Come on, there’s no judgment from us. We’re all a little family.”

The pink haired vampire said, hugging Vlad in a rather uncomfortable way that caused some of the blood wine to spill.

“well, you see, I was, well, born a vampire.” Vlad admitted sheepishly, expecting something like rage or disgust.

“born? You must be joking.”

Vlad shakes his head.

“he is being truthful, the lad’s Tomas's son.”

“Tomas Tod?”

Vlad slumped down, his gaze settling between his feet.

He heard another vampire mutter something in a foreign language, probably calling Vlad some abomination.

“i guess that explains why you look so much like Tomas, then.” Melody suddenly smacked Vlad on the back, she didn’t sound angry. Or even upset.

“yeah, people say that alot.” the halfling muttered. And he honestly hated it, it was hard enough to look in the mirror everyday and be reminded of his dad.

“then you must be really talented in telepathy, correct?” another vampire asked.

“um, no, not really.” the halfling admits sheepishly.

He couldn’t even manage to read most people’s minds, let alone any of the other stuff.

“i see, well, we will have alot of training to do, huh?”

Jasik nodded, as if saying that Vlad was an idiot and would need alot of help.

“with some time and patience, Vladimir could be quite skillful. Regardless of his… parentage.”

Vlad looked up “so, you guys don’t have anything against me.” Vlad really had expected to be insulted, ridiculed, or even attacked. But, they all seemed to be taking the fact fairly well.

“of course not, silly.” Melody suddenly popped a small cookie into Vlad's mouth, thanking the halfling by surprise.

It was chocolate chip. His childhood favorite.

“now, let’s keep having fun. No need to be sad or upset during a party.”

It wasn’t much of a party, even then, it was still nice. And she was right, Vlad could just move on to something else, something unrelated to his family.

As well as a subject that didn’t pertain to things he’d much rather forget.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Vlad pulled back as the lock clicked open, “there, done.” he said proudly. He was getting good at this, at least, he thought so. It didn’t take him an hour to pick a lock anymore. So, that was good.

“five minutes and twenty-three seconds.” Jasik said, looking at Vlad. He didn’t seem to share Vlad's pride.

“that’s pretty good, right?” the halfling asked, part of him craving for approval.

“it is fine, yes, for some of your experience level. But when out in the field, you will need to be much faster.”

Vlad’s shoulders slump “by how much?”

“ideally,” Jasik began “you should be able to break through in under a half minute.”

“what?” Vlad blinks in shock. “there’s no way I can do that.”

“you can, it just takes time and practice. You will eventually get to that level.” the vampire smiled at Vlad.

The halfling looked away, there was no possible way he could.

Five minutes had been the best Vlad had been able to manage.

“in time, don’t worry.” Jasik said, resetting both the watch and the locks on the table.

Vlad leaned in, pressing his head into his hands, “ I didn’t think this would be so difficult…”

Thieving never seemed this difficult in movies and games.

“Any skill, no mater how nature it may come, still needs to be practiced to be improved.”

Vlad let out a sigh “I guess that makes sense…”

“of course, now, let’s try this again.”

Vlad straightened up and picked his tools up. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take to even get relatively competent in this skill.

Days? Weeks? Months? Or years?

“just relax.” Jasik said, leaning in. “being tense will make it that much easier to make mistakes.”

Vlad’s heart fluttered and he blushed. He craved being touched, to have more contact than just a hand shake or pat on his back.

Vlad nodded and looked back down at the locks.

He took in a deep breath and Jasik moved back.

Vlad did his best to focus, and got to work again.

This time he managed to get it done in four minutes instead of five.

“that is better, see, just focus.”

Vlad nodded.

focus. That was what he needed to do.

But, with how his mind raced, sometimes that was difficult.

“i think that should be enough for today. I suppose we can move on to more knowledge related topics.” Vlad placed the lock picks and things down on the coffee table and picks up his bottle of soda to take a drink.

“have you been reading up on Elysia?”

Vlad nodded “yeah, all the books and the compendium have been really helpful.” so very helpful. Considering that he knew next to nothing about the world of vampires or anything of the sort.

“and your current events?”

“um…” Vlad hesitated, looking down again.

“well, I haven’t really been out all that much… and I don’t think Elysia has news papers or anything.” even if they had them, how would they even be distributed.

It wasn’t like you could just put a paper meant only for vampires out next to the normal, everyday, human news paper.

It wouldn’t be all the subtle.

“oh, yes, we have more than a few.” Vlad looked up, obviously surprised and confused.

 That seemed to make Jasik worry.

“you’re uncle never introduced you to Elysia’s side of the internet?”

Vlad just stares as he shakes his head.

“no, Otis never even mentioned that.” Vlad figured that it would also be no where near subtle.

“i suppose I’m not surprised, I’d think your uncle wanted to do his best to keep you out of the public eye as much as he could.”

The vampire leaned over, grabbing a tablet off the table next to the couch.

“yeah… he never seemed happy when I tried asking to meet more vampires.” even when Vlad had desperately wanted to know more vampires.

“Also, I didn’t really expect vampires to use the internet all that much.” maybe for like emails and stuff the like. But nothing more.

Vampires were normally really old. Like, really, really old. And technology didn’t seem compatible. Alot like how normal old people were almost completely illiterate towards new tech.

“of course we do, we did have a hand in creating it after all.” the vampire smiled proudly.

Alot like how Otis had when discussing how involved Elysia was in the world around them.

“wow.” Vlad looked away “they really are involved in everything.” Vlad muttered.

The vampire handed the tablet over to Vlad “there, search anything you’d like to know.” Vlad stared down at it, trying to think of something.

He decided on something easy and simple.

D’Ablo.

There had to be something on him. He was a big name after all.

Vlad typed the vampire’s name in and watched as the browser loaded.

He was some what surprised to see hundreds of thousands of results pop up. Some looked like official news sites. Others, not so much.

“are… these tabloid articles?” he looked back to Jasik.

The vampire nodded “even vampires enjoy rumors and the like from time to time. I’ll make sure to let you know what websites are best for research and which are only good from some entertainment.”

Vlad nodded, sounded fine. He was actually a little interested now.

“go get you’re laptop, I’ll help you get set up to access it on your own time.”

“Would that even work?” Vlad had bought that laptop as a normal person. Not intending, or even considering, it would be used for anything vampire related.

“of course, it’s no problem. Go grab it and I’ll help.”

Vlad nodded and hurried back to his room. There was so much he was curious about and wanted to know.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Vlad sat back and stretched, he looked up at the clock across the room. He’d been practicing for several hours now, determined to get much better. He wanted to prove that he had what it took to do this work.

That he wasn’t some dumb kid who couldn't handle what was supposed to be a easy and simple job.

And he’d improved, he managed to cut his time down to three and a half minutes.

Way better, at least to him.

And he did sorta wish Jasik had been here to see it.

But, when Vlad had woken up, Jasik was gone and there was a simple note on the fridge that stated he was out and would be back some time later.

Vlad bit his lip, the thought of the vampire leaning in close to him a few nights prior. The way he’d talked as he tried to explain to Vlad what to do.

It made Vlad blush, and he’d wanted just a little more. Jasik was cute, something that Vlad couldn’t really deny. But, Vlad was still nervous, he considered that he probably wasn’t any thing near desirable.

Vlad was just some pale, skinny kid. And a boy. Like hell he’d be interested in Vlad.

“oh, don’t think like that.” Vlad jumped to his feet at the cheerful voice.

He turned, then relaxed when he saw melody. Then, he realized, that he hadn’t even heard her come in. Or seen her.

Had he been that focused on his work?

“You aren’t exactly his type, but I’m sure he’d at least consider a date.” the vampire plopped her self down on the couch with a wide smile.

Vlad blushed “were you…”

“in your thoughts? Yes siree. You really need to guard your thoughts better.”

Vlad looked away “I wasn’t really expecting anyone to come poking around.” at least, not right now.

Vlad then thought about how Jasik hadn’t mentioned anyone coming over in his note. Nor had there been any calls.

“i was in the area and decided to stop in for a little visit and see how you were doing.”

“fine, just… getting some practice in.” Vlad sat back down, calming his nerves a little more. He wasn’t in danger, at least, it didn’t seem so.

“Jasik isn’t here right now, if you were looking to talk to him.”

“i know, his car was missing from it’s normal parking spot.” melody leaned in “so, how are you doing? Settling in well?”

“yeah, it’s been nice. I don’t feel so alone anymore and it’s nice.” Vlad admits, looking down with a smile on his lips.

It wasn’t like he was family, but at least he had something. Something to feel at least a little close too.

“then he’s done a good job of making you feel at home?” Vlad pursed his lips at that.

“i wouldn’t really say ‘at home’ but I am comfortable.”

It wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot. But it was good enough.

“oh, well, then let’s do something to make you feel a little happier and at home.” the vampire suddenly grabbed Vlad's arm and tugged him off the couch and towards the kitchen.

“you told me you liked chocolate chip cookies, correct?”

Vlad nodded “yeah, they’re one of my favorites.” at least, they had been. Back when Nelly used to be there and make them. They were the best he’d ever had.

But, the store bought stuff just didn’t taste right.

“so, let’s make some.”

Vlad bit his lip, “I’m not good at baking. Or… cooking for that matter.” Vlad could barely boil water, let alone bake cookies.

“i can teach you, it’s not hard.” the pink haired vampire turned and hurried for the cabinets, quickly raiding them for what they needed.

“will Jasik be alright with us using the kitchen?” he asked, wanting to make sure that Jasik wouldn’t come home and get mad.

“it’ll be fine. We’ll just need to clean up, that’s all.”

Vlad walked over, still a little uncomfortable. He was sure this would be a little more than disaster.

Every time he’d tried cooking, it always turned out bad. Really bad.

Like, not even remotely edible.

“don’t worry, just follow my instructions and I think they should turn out just fine.” the vampire pulled down a large bowl.

“now, let’s get started.”

The instructions were easy to follow, not really unlike the recipes Vlad had tried to follow before.

Though, there was the little thing with adding cinnamon, which, Vlad did find a bit odd. He’d never thought or heard of that before.

But, the vampire had insisted, telling him it would add a little something.

So, Vlad had done it.

As Vlad measured out the flour, melody spoke “so, you’ve got a little crush on our dear Jasik?”

Vlad tensed, “I… uh… what?” Vlad managed to stammer out, his face turning red.

He’d hoped she wouldn’t mention it or anything. Honestly, they had been some idle thoughts. Nothing more.

“well, I guess… he’s a nice guy… cute… I just…” Vlad looked down, dumping the flour into the bowl.

“nervous he might be biased against that?”

Vlad nodded.

“He’s into boys, so don’t worry so much.”

The halfling looked up, “oh” he guessed that was nice to hear to at least he could be a bit more honest and not worry.

“so, ask him on a date.”

“I'm sorry, what?” Vlad asked, a bit taken aback.

It had been more than a little while since Vlad had been on one. He wasn’t popular or interesting.

Even then, Bathery was a small town. So Vlad worried about word getting out. His life had already sucked. It didn’t need any more shit pilled on.

“yeah, it would be fun. Get yourself a little extra life experience.”

“i can’t do that.” Vlad counters quickly, cracking an egg over the side of the bowl.

“aw.” the curly pink haired vampire pouted “what not?”

“it’s just…” Vlad sighs “I’m nothing special. And it would be awkward. I haven’t even been on a date since freshman year of high school. And-”

“no excuses, what are you gonna do? Just go about not enjoying things or try to be happy?”

“I'd like to, but we didn’t initially meet on good terms.” Vlad admitted. Recalling the first time they’d ever spoken.

It had been brief and after he’d attacked him.

Not the friendliest of interactions.

“well you certainly seemed to be on good terms now.” the pink haired vampire pointed out.

“he just feels sorry for me.” Vlad whispered. He was more than sure of that. Since he was just some dumb half vampire freak.

Jasik had just taken pity on him, that was it.

“i wouldn’t be so sure on that.”

Vlad looked up “what do you mean? Has he said anything?”

Maybe, Vlad was a little bit wrong. After all, maybe, there were vampires who really did care a little bit.

“besides, it would be fun, grab some coffee and enjoy a little chitchat.”

“maybe, I… I’ll think about it.” Vlad said.

Just coffee would be nice. Well, Vlad wouldn’t really get coffee, maybe hot chocolate or something.

“just go for it, have some fun and take a few risks. That’s what life is all about.”

Sometimes Vlad did wonder if he’d rather not take so many risks. After all, life would be much easier with out having to deal with so much stupidity and risk.

When the dough was on the tray, the pink haired vampire slipped the tray in the oven.

“should be ready soon, then we’ll see how they turned out.”  she turned to the now messy kitchen counters.

“let’s get started on this,” she said.

Vlad nodded and hurried over.

“so, are you staying here?” Vlad nods as he wet’s a dish rag.

“yeah, in the spare bedroom.”

“Killian’s room?” she asks, sounding some what surprised.

“Killian?” Vlad blinked, who was that? He’d never heard that name before. Was he a vampire Vlad had yet to meet?”

“that isn’t any of your business.” Vlad stiffened as Jasik spoke.

What the hell was with these vampires and entering a room with out making a sound?

The vampire looked from the two vampires to the messy kitchen.

“what are you too even up to?”

“cooking, duh” Melody chimes, “I thought it would be nice for him to learn some other skills. And to make him feel a little more welcomed.”

“And were you going to even clean up your mess?”

“of course, we’d just started when you walked in.”

“i see.” the vampire looked to Vlad.

Vlad looked down “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would make such a mess.”

Vlad flinched when the pink haired vampire lightly smacked him on the back of the head “don’t go apologize for something that isn’t you’re fault. It’s mine for making such a mess.”

Vlad just nodded.

“now, lets get this all cleaned up. It will give us something to do while the cookies bake.”

Jasik nodded, Placing his bag on the table.

“start wiping down the counters and I’ll work on the dishes.”  

Vlad grabbed the rag and did his best to whip the flour from the countertop. It was a lot harder than Vlad would have thought. But he managed, though, the counters didn’t look as clean as they normally did. Then again, Jasik seemed too really focus on cleaning and making sure everything was straight.

Vlad wasn’t exactly the same, but he did do his best to keep the place clean and picked up in his spare time.

To him, it was the least he could do.

Vlad looked up to Jasik, the vampire was elbow deep in soapy water and cleaning the bowls. He looked frustrated.

“hey, would… you like some help with those?” Vlad asked, deciding it would be nice to provide some help.

“no, but thank you.” Jasik said curtly.

Now, Vlad felt worse. He should have made sure that things didn’t get so messy.

‘hey, stop that.’ Vlad stiffened at the voice in his head, he glanced over to melody. The vampire smiled at him.

‘don’t read to much into it, Jasik’s always been more than a little uptight when it comes to cleaning. He’s not mad at you, just a little frustrated.’

Vlad looked back to the counter and started whipping again ‘I still feel bad.’ the halfling said, ‘we shouldn’t have made such a big mess.’

‘well it’s no use looking back, so don’t worry.’

Honestly, that didn’t do much to make Vlad feel better. He still felt bad.

Vlad jumped when the timer went off with a loud ringing.

“oh, they’re done!” the pink haired vampire turned around, bouncing over to the over and grabbing the oven mitts sitting next to the stove.

Vlad watched as she pulled the tray from the oven. Vlad was some what relieved to see that they weren't burned. That was good.

Normally when Vlad tried to cook, it just ended up getting burned to a lump of charcoal.

“they actually kinda look good…” Vlad mumbled.

“of course, I know everything about baking.” melody sat them down on the stove top. “but, we’ll have to let them cool down. But I’m sure they’ll be delicious.”

Vlad nodded, they did smell good as well. He hopped that they tasted just as good. Though, he honestly doubted it.

Vlad continued to clean the counters, working a bit harder to make sure they were clean.

When the clean up was done, Vlad sat down at the table and leaned back. Melody dropped the plat of now cooled cookies down in front of him.

“give them a try” she said through a mouth full of sweets. Vlad plucked one up and took a bite.

It still wasn’t the same.

Not even remotely close to how Nelly used to make them.

Vlad watched as Jasik took on as well and bit into it.

“it isn’t that half bad, but you used to much salt.” the vampire said.

Vlad looked down, he opened his mouth to say ‘sorry’ but closed his mouth. He really did need to stop apologizing so much.

“hey, don’t look so down, they came out pretty good though. And the salt makes it taste alot like salted caramel.” melody chimed cheerfully as she grabbed another cookie from the tray.

“perhaps, you’re talents may rest in something else, something with a bit less… over saturated sweetness.” Jasik said.

“oh, where’s the fun in that?” the pink haired vampire shrugged.

“vampire or not, we can’t live on sugar alone.” Jasik pointed out flatly.

“says you” melody shrugged “I could live on sugar forever.”

Vlad highly doubted that, but what ever. Who was he to judge? If she wanted to eat pure sugar, he wouldn’t stop her. Hell, he’d given up trying to convince Henry to try and eat something other than junk food.

“we’ll try something else another time, that way you can have a little fun.” Jasik said, Vlad noticed that he hadn’t even touched the rest of the cookie he’d taken.

It must not be all that good.

Vlad wasn’t surprised, it was the first time Vlad had tried baking from scratch.

“if there’s anything else you want to try, we can do it.” Melody said, eating another cookie.

“yeah, um, that would be great.” Vlad said, “I’d like that. Though, maybe something else.” he knew he wasn’t good at cooking. He’d never been.

“do you like art? Music? Writing?”

“um, video games mostly,” Vlad blushes “I used to draw alot in middle school. But haven’t really tried in a few years.” he sucked at that too.

When he was packing for college, he’d found an old note book. And he wished he’d thrown it out years ago.

“oh, art?” melody leaned in, almost as if to share a secret.

“you’re into that stuff too, aren’t you Jasik?”

The vampire nodded ‘I suppose, it’s not much. Mostly sketches.” he looks to Vlad “and you?”

Vlad looks away “just, ya know, drawing.” he couldn’t admit it. It was way to embarrassing. They’d just laugh at him.

“oh, no need to be embarrassed, Vladimir.”

“just… drawing.” Vlad repeated, from Vlad's last experience back in middle school, most people didn’t exactly consider anime and manga art.

So he tended to keep it all to himself and just tell people he liked to draw.

“perhaps, you both could sit down and have a little art party one day.” the female vampire said with an excited giggle.

“it will be fun.” she shoved Vlad lightly.

“perhaps,” the vampire muses, “I’m sure it’s a skill that might be fun to help the lad learn.”

Jasik then smirked “and he needs to learn how to have a little more fun.”

Vlad just looked away, sure, he wanted to have fun. Just, he didn’t really know how to anymore.

Everything just ended up so uncomfortable. And he kept himself back in a corner, just watching everyone else around him.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Jasik turned the key in the door, quietly slipping inside. It was late, almost mid afternoon. The vampire had honestly preferred to have been in bed hours ago.

But, work was work, and this job was suppose to pay well. So a late day was worth it, and would be even more so after a nice cup of tea and a long nap.

The vampire locked the door and placed his keys in the dish beside the door, followed by placing his coat on the rack. The half breed boy’s hung a few rungs down, just like it had for the last few weeks.

The kid didn’t seem all that interested in going out and exploring. It was odd, many boys his age seemed interested in going out, having a good time. Yet, this kid kept to himself, usually reading and training.

He had to give the kid props for determination. The vampire walked down the hallway, the boy’s door was shut, but there was a dim sliver of light coming from underneaths.

Jasik stood there, wondering if the lad would stay up so late to do everything he could to prove himself.

As if he thought a single mistake would end everything. Poor kid was pushing himself beyond his limits and it showed.

The vampire cracked the door and peered inside.

The half breed sat, hunched over his desk. Papers scattered in front of him, his head resting in his arms.

“up late, are we?” the vampire sighed softly, opening the door and allowing himself inside.

“you really should learn when to quit.”

The boy didn’t respond, his back just rising and falling rhythmical.

He was asleep, probably passed out from exhaustion. Silently, the vampire walked over.

 The vampire leaned in, watching Vlad for a moment. he reached out, intending to shake the boy awake and get him into bed.

But, the lad did seem comfortable, at least somewhat. And if he woke up now, chances where that he’d probably go back to studying and further wearing himself out.

The vampire let out another sigh and gently patted Vladimir's head. The halfling seemed to , briefly stir, then go back into a deep slumber.

The vampire turned, grabbing the blanket off the bed and crapping it around Vlad's shoulders. He’d speak with the boy later, he shouldn’t be pushing himself so much. It wasn’t good for a fledgling, especially one who fed so little.

He did truly feel bad for him, so obviously lost in a world he didn’t quite understand. Poor thing hardly knew anything, let alone how to be a proper vampire.

And he seemed lonely, poor kid just wanted some acceptance. Though, he tried to hide it, Jasik could tell. And he did do his best to make him feel welcomed.

But it didn’t seemed to be enough sometimes, though he mused that the poor kid must have felt so lonely with out the presence of other vampires. He’d give the lad time, let him get used to not being alone.

Poor kid needed some companionship.

The vampire turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. He’d have talk about the boy pushing himself to far, later that evening.

But for now, he planned to get some rest of his own.


	23. Chapter 23

Vlad let out a soft groan as he stirred from hi slumber. God, did his back hut.

 He shouldn’t try to sleep at his desk. It was horrible for his back. He felt so stiff as well, like he’d been sleeping for a thousand years.

Hell, he couldn't even recall when he’d even fallen asleep to begin with. He’d been focused on studying, there was so much he needed to learn.

He needed to know everything possible, and there was so much information.

As Vlad lifted his head, a few pages from the book came unstuck from is cheek. Where had he left off, oh, right, something about Elysia’s involvement in some early civilizations.

Before Vlad could refocus, his stomach let out growl.

Perhaps, getting some blood and something to eat would be a good idea first.

Vlad stood, a blanket slipped from his shoulders and crumpled in the seat of his chair.

The halfling blinked at it, some what confused. He hadn’t grabbed a blanket at some point. Or had he?

Vlad looked at it, pushed the chair back enough to have room to walk past.

The halfling yawned and stretched before walking out into the hallway. The apartment was quiet, but, this was normal. It seemed that Jasik preferred to keep to himself for the most. It had been a bit weird at first, he knew there was someone else around. But, with how quiet it was, sometimes Vlad would forget.

He knew when Henry was around, he made so much noise. It was obvious to even a dead person.

But, Jasik hardly made a noise.

It was uncanny at times.

Vlad walked into the kitchen, stopping when he saw the vampire sitting at the table. A cup of hot blood in one hand and what looked like a news paper in the other.

Jasik took notice of Vlad the moment he entered the room. His green eyes moved to look to Vlad.

“well, look who finally decided to wake up.” Jasik said, smirking at Vlad.

Vlad blinked, “um, what time is it?” Vlad asks, looking over towards the wall for the clock. It was almost midnight.

“oh shit” he muttered, “I’m so sorry, I got so focused on studying and I just-”

“stop” the vampire said, looking at Vlad. His voice seemed stern, but not angry or upset.

“um, what?” Vlad blinks in confusion.

“apologize so much, you apologize for everything, even if it isn’t your own fault.”

Vlad looked down.

“I'm…” Vlad paused, biting his lip “okay” he nods.

Did he really apologize that much? Vlad hadn’t realized it, it just became something so automatic that it was almost second nature to him. He preferred to do what he could to defuse a situation before a situated escalated.

He couldn’t hold his own in a fight, he knew that. He’d known that for years and years.

“you need a little more self confidence, kid. Trust me,  you’ll find life a bit easier with it.”

Vlad nodded.

“but, I suppose that would eventually work it itself out with some more time.” the vampire folded the news paper and laid it down on the table.

“Now, onto a more pressing matter.” the vampire said.

“you’re pushing yourself to far. You’ll burn yourself out that way, and we can’t have that happen.”

Vlad nods “okay, I’ll do what I can.” Vlad mutters “but, I need to be better. To be just as good as you and the others.” Vlad looked up, hands balled into fists.

He was determined to do this. To do his best. He’d sworn he would.

“listen, little one, tell me how much studying do you think I did ti get to the experience level I have now?”

“um…” Vlad wasn’t sure what to say.

“you will improve in time, I promise you. So, don’t go worrying yourself so much.”

“but, how else can I make this all up to you. You’ve done alot and I feel like I need to do something.”

“practice and do your work. That’s it.” Jasik said.

“if I’m just practicing, then I can’t make any money. And I feel I should pay something for living here.”

“when you’ve mastered your skills enough, you’ll be sent out on real jobs. For now, focus on improving yourself. If I send you off now, it would be nothing short of foolish.”

Vlad nodded again.

“and if you’d like to make a little extra money, you can do some petty jobs. Something like pick-pocketing or as melody to take you on a few hold ups.”

Pick pocketing, okay, sure. That could be easy. And Jasik had said it was one of the skills that he couldn’t practice on his own.

But he wasn’t going to go out and attack an innocent person. He wasn’t like that, he couldn’t hurt people, not like that.

“i guess.” Vlad mutters. He’d figure something out.

Vlad moved and started for the fridge. His stomach was still growling and he was hungry.

A nice warm mug of blood would really hit the spot.

Jasik picked up the mug and started to read the paper.

“Vladimir.” the vampire spoke, drawing Vlad's attention as he grabbed a bag of blood from the freezer.

“how do you feel about going out and having a little night around the town?” the vampire asked, it took Vlad by surprise.

“um, I guess, what where you thinking about?”

“there are quite a few bars and clubs in this city, I’m sure we could find something to fit your tastes.”

“i, um, I guess a night out would be fun.” he hadn’t left the apartment all that much in the last month or so of arriving here. So, going out would be a good idea.

“and don’t worry, we won’t have any work to do, just a fun night on the town with the others.”

“yeah, I’d like that.” the halfling smiled.

“wonderful, I’ll set things up for this weekend.”

Vlad nods, then hesitates.

“wait,” there was just one actual problem with this.

“I'm not old enough to even get into a bar or club.”

Jasik looked up, as if remembering something.

“ah, yes, I nearly forgot.” the the if stood and walked over to the bookcase in the living room. It looked like one of those yellow envelopes used for paperwork and stuff like that.

“given you’re age, it would be a bit more difficult to get you into certain places for work or your own leisure. So, I had some documents drawn up for you.”

Jasik handed the envelop over to Vlad. The halfling looked down at it, wondering what these ‘documents’ could be.

The halfling opened it, pulling some papers, a passport, and even a driver’s license. They all looked legit, like something Vlad would get after passing a real drivers test or going through the normal means.

“this… can’t be legal.” Vlad muttered.

This earned him a laugh from Jasik. It reminded Vlad that nothing they did could even be considered legal. They were thieves after all.

“i guess we’ll be going out for a party.” Vlad smiled.

The vampire nodded “and don’t worry, if you chose to drink, we’ll all make sure you stay out of trouble.”

Vlad blushed, he really didn’t need a reminder that he had been an idiot to try and fight D'Ablo while drunk.

“thanks.” he wasn’t going to be stupid again, he really didn’t want another fight.

“now, go get some rest. Don’t worry about your studies or practice. Just enjoy your self.” the vampire said.

“are you sure?” Vlad asks.

“yes, of course.”

Jasik stood, he placed a hand on Vlad’s head, taking the halfling by surprise.

“now, go, enjoy your day.”

Vlad nodded “thanks, but later on, can we get some practice in. I want to see if I’ve improved.”

“we can do that, I suppose.” Jasik said, “but, for now, don’t worry about it.” Jasik waved Vlad off.

Vlad took his mug of blood and headed back to the bedroom.

It would be fun to spend the day playing video games and doing nothing else. Just like he used to do in high school.


	24. Chapter 24

“I’m not so sue about this?”Vlad muttered, looking down at the glass of blood wine. He was actually surprised that the vampires had taken him out t a club. He’d expected some sort of bar or something, not some popular looking nightclub.

“come on, unwind a little and have fun.” melody put her arm around Vlad's shoulders, “drink and be merry!” the vampire giggled.

“Yes, we’re here to enjoy ourselves and have a good time.” melody said, gently nudging Vlad.

Vlad looked back at the glass, then he picked it up to take a sip.

Below the spiced taste of blood, was the harsh burn of alcohol. Vlad cringed, it had been awhile since he’d had alcohol.

He didn’t even like it to begin with. And even then, he didn’t drink much other than at the few parties he went to or when he just wanted to drown out the pain in his heart.

And recently, he hadn’t really felt the need to. He didn’t feel so lonely with other vampires coming around.

It didn’t hurt that he’d been able to keep his mind busy with study and practice.

Vlad was happy, at least some what. It was much better than being all alone back home in Bathery.

“come on, more than just a little sip.” the pink haired vampire nudged Vlad again.

“I, uh, don’t really want to get drunk.” Vlad looked away.

“oh, come now, where’s the fun in that?”

“i don’t want to spend the rest of the night in the bathroom vomiting.” he couldn’t hold his liquor. Henry had pointed that out the first time they’d gone to a college party together.

“or trouble.” that was his best way of putting it. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened months earlier.

“don’t worry, we’ll make sure you don’t get into any fights.”

“oh, a fighter have we?” one of vampires chuckled.

Vlad looked down, his face turning red with embarrassment.

“not really.” he muttered. “I’m normally the one getting his ass kicked.” he’d never been a fighter, it only made things worse.

“that’s just the talk of a fighter in training.” melody shrugged “you just need a little training.”

“nah, I’m good” Vlad replied, he figured he’d do his best to avoid conflict. And being several states away, Vlad figured he wouldn’t have to worry about D'Ablo for a while.

“that time, I was just drunk.” on top of several things.

“come now, don’t embarrass the lad.” Jasik said, placing a hand on Vlad’s shoulder.

Vlad’s body tenses , the touch sparking something in him.

His craving for attention welled up, he wanted to vampire to pay attention to him. He wanted to be noticed and desired.

Vlad looked up, then grabbed the wine glass before downing his drink in one gulp.

“there we go! I’ll get you another.” the pink haired vampire shot out of the booth and into the crowd. Once she was gone, Jasik looked to Vlad “Are you alright?”

“yeah, just fine. I’ve never been to a real club like this though, so I’m not sure what to do.” this was way out of his own comfort zone.

But Vlad would do his best to enjoy it.

“I'm sure we can do something to make it fun. There are a few beautiful women here, it would be simple to get you a date.”

Vlad looked away “um, well…” maybe it was the booze talking, but Vlad didn’t feel so apprehensive about talking “I’m not into girls.” he admitted, then readied himself for some angry outburst.

“oh, I see, well I’m sure we could find a man your type.”

Vlad looked up, blinking in confusion.

“um…” Vlad was left speechless for a moment.

He wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“is something wrong?” another of the vampires questioned. They all looked somewhat concerned.

“no, no, it’s nothing.” Vlad had expected something more like anger. He expected that the vampires were probably somewhat old fashion and closed minded.

“i just didn’t expect this reaction.”

“what, did you expect us to ridicule you for trying to figure yourself out?”

“i just figured that most vampires wouldn’t really approve.”

The vampires all chuckled, as if amused.

“we live a long, long time little one. You’ll find yourself questioning alot about yourself as time passing.”

“and I assure you, Elysia is very, very open minded about this and more.” Vlad smiles, feeling relieved.

Jasik leaned in, making Vlad shiver “and what about you?” Vlad asked.

“I'm into boys” the vampire smiled, it almost seemed flirty.

Then, Jasik pulled back as Melody plopped back down with a bottle of blood wine. She refilled Vlad's glass.

The halfling smiled “thanks” he took a sip, deciding not to just down this one. It actually seemed rather easy for the group to slip into conversation. Not that Vlad knew anything about what they were talking about. But it was nice to have them attempt to bring him into the conversation, instead of ignoring him like everyone else.

Though, Vlad figured they did want him to enjoy the night. He even managed to get in some dancing in, however dumb it may have looked.

All it took was a few glasses and Vlad managed to let himself enjoy this. What did it matter if he looked a little dumb? They were here to have fun, right? Vlad planned to make the most of it and worry about the probable hang over he’d have in the morning.

He’d deal with it then.

After some time, Vlad collapsed back in the booth, Jasik looked up from his book.

“i take it you’re enjoying yourself.”

Vlad looked over “yeah” he slurred out, how many drinks had he had now?

“your friends are way nicer than I thought.” he’d thought they’d be like D'Ablo, all serious and stuff. Though, not as murderous as that ass hole.

“they are more like coworkers, but it is good that you get along with them.”

Vlad reached out to grab his glass, only to push it. Fortunately, a man walking by grabbed it and placed it up right, so only a little bit of the drink spilled.

Vlad mumbled a thanks, the man just looked at him and walked off.

“it’s getting late, and you are drunk.” the vampire closed his book “let’s get home, you need to sleep this off.” he smirked at Vlad.

The vampire stood.

“already?” Vlad slurs out, how much time had passed? They’d been having fun, so he didn’t quite keep track of time.

“Yes, what do you say?”

“uh, sure.” the halfling grabbed his wine glass and downed his drink. Probably should sleep this off, he felt dizzy and a little sick.

“let’s go”

Vlad stood, trying to steady himself against the table, he suddenly felt hot, like his body was burning from the inside. And he felt even sicker than before.

Vlad took one step out of the booth, he reached out to grab the vampire’s arm for support. But he missed and the ground suddenly became much, much closer.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Vlad could hear the sound of shouting voices, but they seemed like they were so far away and underwater.

Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

But, he didn’t know how any of this had happened. The last thing he remembered was having a nice time out in the company of other vampires.

Everything ached and he felt so sick. It was unlike anything he’d experienced, not even being staked and beaten half to death felt this horrible. He felt like he was burning alive, like lava had been poured straight down his throat and into his chest.

he was jostled, then something was forced down his throat. He vaguely felt himself throwing up, the burning feeling inside him seeming to continue, and spread. Now his stomach felt like it was burning.

“come on, kid, don’t die on us now.”

Die? Was he dying? How? Why? He’d been just fine, drunk maybe. But dying?

This wasn’t right. Nothing made sense.

Vlad suddenly felt hotter, like he was in an oven now. The pain in his chest and stomach hadn’t faded, it seemed worse now.

The voices became quite again and he drifted back into his slumber.

When Vlad finally managed to come through, he found himself tucked into the bed with a cold wash cloth draped over his forehead.

Vlad attempted to sit up, only to feel like his stomach attempted to detach itself and do a somersault.

He doubled over in pain, just barely managing to lean over to the side of the bed before vomiting.

To his surprise, someone held up a small trashcan.

It took some time, but Vlad managed to stop his retching and look up.

A man stood there, the look on his face completely unreadable to the halfling. Then, he realized, he’d never see this guy before.

“better?” he asked, his voice thick with an accent, but also smooth as silk.

Vlad laid back in the bed, his stomach still rolling.

“i think so…” he tried to get comfortable again, but it proved to be difficult.

“who are you?” he questioned, also wondering where the other vampires were.

“I am nightingale, and I run this little operation.”

Vlad blinked “so… you’re the boss everyone’s been talking about?” Vlad asked, recalling how the others had spoken of a few times, but never with in real detail.

The vampire nodded, “as for the others, they are either resting or out feeding. Though they seemed quite worried about you, taking turns and such to keep watch over you.”

Vlad stared “did… I really get that drunk?” Vlad questioned, they really didn’t have to. Vlad would have dealt with it, he didn’t have to be looked over like a child.

“it wasn’t the booze, it was poison.” Vlad turned his head to see Jasik walking in, drying his shoulder length hair.

“poison?” Vlad croaked, his throat burning, “with what?” Vlad thought vampires couldn’t even be affected by poisons.

“Garlic, from the smell of your wineglass and your symptoms, it should have killed you.”

“i didn’t even eat anything.” Vlad replied. At least, he didn’t think he had.

“it was slipped into your drink, when you downed it, it hit your system all at once. You haven’t been fully conscious for days now and we didn’t think you’d survive. But god damn, did you pull yourself out of the woods.”

“days?” Vlad croaked again, this time his voice cutting out, god his throat hurt.

Jasik walked over and poured a glass of water from a glass jug on the bedside table and handing it to Vlad.

Vlad took it and drank down the water, he gagged as it went down.

“in a week or so, you should be just fine.” the vampire said, patting Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad looked at the other vampire.

“i guess you aren’t here to just check on me?” Vlad questioned. If this guy was the boss, then he had some other motive for being here to begin with.

“i came for an evaluation, I want to know what our newest ‘family member’ is capable of.” the vampire stood “but, due to this development, I think that would be best wait until another time.”

“an evaluation?” Vlad croaked out softly.

“I'll return another time.” Nightingale picked up his coat “I trust you’ll be able to keep training him properly and insure that he stays out of trouble.”

“of course, I’ll make sure he learns everything he needs to.” Jasik said, placing his towel down over the back of Vlad's desk chair.

“then I’ll leave you to it.” Nightingale looked to Vlad “we’ll meet again, little one.” Vlad watched the vampire leave, moving just as silently as the other vampires.

Vlad noticed that Jasik seemed to relax slightly, as if nervous with the other vampire in the room.

Jasik placed his hand on Vlad's forehead “still warm, seems your symptoms haven’t complete subsided.” he picked up the wash cloth and soaked it in the bowl of water before placing it back over Vlad's forehead.

“i don’t think that guy likes me…” Vlad looked down, he seemed rather cross, like even he thought Vlad was a waste of time.

“believe me Vladimir, if he didn’t like you, he’d make it quite clear.” the vampire sat down in the chair, “think of him as a stern father, constantly seeming disappointed, but always quietly pushing you to do better.”

“oh, okay…” Vlad wasn’t really used to that, his father always seemed less stern than that.

“I'm guessing you still feel quite horrible?”

Vlad nodded, he felt worse than horrible. It felt like his body was burned from the inside.

“i didn’t think that garlic could do this much damage.” sure, the smell made his feel sick, but Vlad had never experienced having it come into contact with his body.

“garlic is… well, in terms of vampires, it’s like acid. Where ever it touches, it burns. It’s the reason it’s always fatal when to much gets into the body.”

“how did I even come into contact, I didn’t even eat anything.”

“we think the man that walked by might have been a slayer. I was already on edge for a while, he’d been watching us for most of the night, I think he saw a chance and took it to At least kill one vampire. It just happened to be you.”

“great, just my luck to be the one he picks.” Vlad leans back.

“it’s a wonder than you’re alive, we did our best to force you to vomit it up, but some had already gotten into your system.”

“and… I’ve been out for days?” Jasik nodded.

“we’ve all been taking turns to keep watch, we didn’t think you’d pull through.”

Vlad stared at him “you… guys where worried about me?”

Jasik nodded.

Vlad really wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t expected that they cared enough to be worried about him.

“but, for now, you are out of the woods and should be back to normal in a week or so.”

“i guess that's good to hear.” Jasik reached down and pulled the covers back over Vlad's body.

“I'll bring some blood for you, if you’d like. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“yeah, sounds good.”

Jasik left the room, leaving Vlad alone for a brief moment.

Vlad started to look around, his eyes searching for something. He felt stupid, but at this point, he wanted some comfort.

He managed to spot what he was looking for, the tiny stuffed bat that he’d treasured since he was a baby.

Mimi.

The halfling moved, trying to move enough to grab her. He just couldn’t reach it, Vlad moved, trying to grab her.

His stomach twisted again, Vlad grabbed the trashcan and threw up. There wasn’t much Vlad had, just water and stomach bile, but still. It was awful.

Jasik walked back in, looking concerned. He placed the glass of warm blood on the bed side table and walked over. He gently helped Vlad move back into a comfortable place in the bed.

“you shouldn’t try moving to much, your stomach took the brunt of the poisoning, so moving suddenly or to much might cause some vomiting.”

“sorry, I just, needed to grab something.” Vlad did his best to Whipple his mouth.

The vampire handed Vlad the glass and looked down.

Jasik reached down and picked up Vlad's treasured stuffed toy and held her out to the halfling.

“this seems quite dear to you.” he says as Vlad gently takes the toy bat and holds her close to his chest.

“you clung to it tightly in your delirium, it seemed to be the only thing that kept you calm through the pain.”Vlad looks up, he’d be utterly embarrassed if he didn’t already feel like shit.

“well, she is.” Vlad held her even tighter, “she was the first toy I got, mom made her by hand before I was even born.” and Vlad treasured her.

Treasured her since he was a baby. Since he lost his parents in that fire. Since Otis vanished and Nelly's murder.

“it feels like my family is still here when I hold her.” the halfling felt like he would cry. Jasik just looked at him, saying nothing.

He probably looked so stupid and childish, clinging to a stuffed toy like a toddler would.

He figured a vampire like Jasik probably didn’t even recall the feeling of losing his family. If he even cared about them.

They must have died so long ago, that it didn’t seem important anymore.

“I'll leave you to drink and rest, call if there’s anything wrong or that you need.” the vampire began to turn, and Vlad reached out to grab his shirt sleeve.

“stay, just for a little bit?”

The vampire nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Vlad began to sip at the blood, god, it tasted good. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he’d had a taste.

Vlad managed to down it, then settled in again, still holding Mimi.

“would you mind if I asked something?”

“you already are, but go on.”

“did you, have a family when you were still human?”

Jasik looked at him, as if that was something he hadn’t expected.

“i suppose. I was unmarried at the time of being changed and didn’t have children. But I was particularly close to my father. My mother too, before her passing.”

“so, is it normal for vampires to still miss them? Even after hundreds of years?”Vlad wondered if it was normal for him to feel the way he did. At least, normal for vampires.

“yes… grief is… difficult.” he says carefully.

“time can heal these wounds, though not entirely.”

Vlad somewhat relaxed, he actually felt a little better in knowing that it was some what normal and it didn’t hurt to know someone had simpler experiences as him.

“it’s been years, but I still don’t feel any better.” Vlad looked down at Mimi “but, nothing feels like it’s healing…”

Jasik looked sympathetic. He gently reached over and patted Vlad's head.

“it takes time, trust me.”

Vlad looked up at him. He’d heard that before. To many times to even count.

It was another phrase he hated.

“now, get some rest. You need it.” the vampire pulled his hand back, making Vlad wish he’d touch his head again. It felt nice, kind even.

Jasik pulled the covers up over Vlad and leaned back.

Vlad closed his eyes and did his best to relax and drift off.

After a moment, the lights in the room dimmed and Vlad slowly moved to roll onto his side. Choosing to be careful as to not make himself throw up again.

It took some time, seeing as he still felt a little queasy, but he managed to slip back to sleep.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“say ‘Ah’.” melody chimed cheerfully, holding out a spoon full of hot soup.

It was slighting red, probably from having human blood cooked into it. Along with the vegetables.

“please,” Vlad says embarrassed, “I can feed my self.” Vlad tried to reach up to grab the spoon.

Just because he’d been feeling like shit didn’t mean that he couldn’t feed himself.

“that wasn’t an ‘ah’.” the pink haired vampire pulled the spoon back, a fake pout on her lips.

Vlad sighed and opened his mouth. The soup was really good, like super good. Vlad had honestly been surprised at how many dishes could have blood mixed in and still appear at least a little bit normal.

And he’d wished he known back in high school, he would have preferred it over the same peanut butter and Jelly sand which over and over.

Melody dipped the spoon back into the soup, “you know, you’re a lucky kid to still be alive.” she blew on the steaming spoon, almost like a parent would do for a baby.

“Jasik said the same thing, was it really that bad?” he asks, if he should be dead. Then why wasn’t he dead?

It couldn’t have been that bad.

“oh it was, you where in a really bad state. Vomiting up blood, writhing in pain, and crying out for your ‘mama’ and ‘aunt Nelly.”

Vlad blushed “what?” he was completely embarrassed that he’d been calling out for his mother during that. And the vomiting up blood sounded horrible.

He recalled how Jasik had acted when Vlad finally woke up, he looked so worried.

“did you… guys really stay up watching over me?”

“yeah, we wanted to make sure you stayed alive. We were so worried you wouldn’t pull yourself out of that mess.”

Vlad opened his mouth for another bite of the blood and vegetable soup.

“and we were all surprised to see the boss show up suddenly. We’d thought he’d wait a little longer for us to properly finish training you.”

“he said that he was here to test me, or something like that. What’s that about?” he was curious of what type of test this would be. He wasn’t really good with them, when he was in school, he’d study his ass off, and still do terribly. So the idea of being tested again made him nervous.

Very nervous.

“it’s mostly on your skills, he wants to see where you land and if you’re good enough to be sent out on real jobs.” she stirred the soup before lifting another spoonful. “and he often does this to make sure new recruits are even worth the effort needed to train them.”

The look on Vlad's probably gave away Vlad's nervous fear.

“not that you would be seen like that, little one. You’ve got some skills, you just need to refine them.”

Vlad purses his lips, but what if he was seen like that?

What if he did the tests, and they all decided Vlad was worthless. If he wasn’t anything more than a nuisance.

“what if I’m not good enough?” he mutters, looking down. After all, he’d managed to get himself poisoned. And his ass kicked by D'Ablo.

Hell, it seemed even Otis wanted nothing to do with him. And they were suppose to be family.

“you are! You’re just… a fledgling, you’ll grow with time.”

Really? How much more time did he need? He’d tried in Siberia. Tried after Otis had left. And tried now. But he never felt like he had made any more progress. He honestly felt stuck as a kid. One who couldn’t figure out how to even tie his shoes.

Melody placed the bowl to the side and then smooshed Vlad's face between her hands. “listen to me, kiddo, you’ll get there. So don’t give up! Don’t just accept it. Fight this world with everything you’ve got and do your best.”

Vlad blinked in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that.

“uh, thanks” it was all he could think to say. It was… weird… this girl was fucking weird.

But, then again, it was nice to have someone with a bit of optimism. Something Vlad had a hard time having on his own.

“thanks…”  Vlad smiled sheepishly.

The vampire pulled back, her pink cotton candy curls bouncing with her smile.

“now,” she grabbed the bowl “eat, we want you back to one hundred and ten percent.”


	27. Chapter 27

“you know… I think he’s actually trying to kill him.” Eric said, watching the half breed boy tumble to the ground with one good kick.

“well, he’s certainly pushing the kid.” melody leaned in, giggling as she spoke. Vladimir got up, trying to get back into a fighting stance.

“his stance is all wrong and he’s clearly got no experience in fighting.” another vampire muttered.

“wasn’t that the kid that kicked D'Ablo's ass? Seems a bit hard to believe.” Micheal said, looking up from his phone.

“either he’s got some series skills that can only come out in a life or death situation, or D'Ablo was just having an off day.” the kid fell back onto the mat, looking upset.

“well, I’d say that a lucis is a fairly good leg up.” Melody said, rather nonchalantly.

“wait, that kid has a fucking lucis?” another vampire said, actually sounding worried.

“had” melody corrected, “he lost it.”

“he’s not all that smart.” Micheal said, still not looking up. It seemed he had no interest in the sparing match currently going on.

Again, the halfling was thrown to the ground, this time he stayed down, looking rather defeated.

“hey!” melody stood, shouting at the half breed, “remember what I said, don’t just give up.”

The halfling sat up, nodding, then got to his feet. Already prepared to fight again.

“we’ve got a long way to go.”

“Perhaps someone else should try and train him?”

“Jasik's the youngest of us, and the least experienced fighter. He wouldn’t be able to even touch one of us.”

“still, Jasik doesn’t look like he’s giving the boy a chance.”

“it’s tough love, the boy needs some proper training. Slayers and other vampires won’t go easy on that kid.”

Vlad tried to block, but it was pointless as he was knocked to the floor, once again.

Jasik pinned him, his arm pressing lightly into the halfling’s throat. The boy still looked upset and embarrassed, like he’d been hopping to at least stand some chance in a fight against an older vampire.

“now, kiss!” melody suddenly shouted, taking the others' by surprise.

Jasik’s head shot up to look at them and Vladimir’s face turned a bright red as he looked far more embarrassed than what could be thought possible.

“let’s take a break.” Jasik said, letting the halfling boy get up. Vlad hurried over, grabbing his water bottle, trying his best not to turn into a lobster with how red he was.

Jasik walked over “that was rather uncalled for, melody.” the vampire said, picking up his own water bottle.

“it was all in good fun, right Vladimir?” melody giggled, looking at Vlad with a grin. The halfling just blushed and looked down, seemingly even more embarrassed.

Melody bounced over and grabbed the halfling by the arm “let’s go, I’m gonna show you some pointers.” the halfling now looked stunned as he was pulled over back onto the mat.

“you couldn’t go a bit easier on the boy?” Micheal asked, looking up from his tablet.

“he won’t learn anything if we hold his hand through everything.” Jasik said, drinking from his bottle.

“and he’s got a long way to go.”

“He’s that untrained?”

“he’s got some concept of defending himself, but no idea on how to actually fight.” Jasik glanced back over to the boy, “he couldn’t even land a single hit, and kept throwing himself off balance over and over.”

“looks like Melody is trying to correct that.”

The pink haired vampire stood there, trying to explain how the halfling should stand. It seemed he was still having trouble with the whole deal.

“he’ll be able to fight soon enough, he just needs practice.”

“i hope so, I’m planning on taking him on a job soon, and I don’t want to worry about him if something goes wrong. “

“even then, that kid is very, very lucky.”

“yes, but luck runs out eventually, and we’ve already had a close call. I don’t want another.”

 The poor kid had his ass kicked enough, and enough was enough. Kid needed to know how to fight and defend himself.

Not another repeat of what happened in Stokerton.

“i suppose.” Eric muttered, then looked over to Vlad, the young halfling still looked rather confused as he tried to figure out the intricate details of fighting.

“so, have you noticed anything recently? Anything weird about the boy.”

“his luck.”

“aside from that.”

“well, kid’s rather resilient. The amount of garlic he ingested should have killed him, no question. But, he’s here, walking around like nothing happened.” it was more than amazing, most vampires would keel over with less than a tea spoon of garlic.

“he is still human though, perhaps that allows him some resistance to garlic?”

“maybe even sunlight, too.”

Perhaps. But even Jasik began to doubt that it was just luck.

Perhaps, D’Ablo’s rantings on the prophecy weren’t so crazy after all.

Though, there was little he knew about that fairy tale. The only person who could give any definitive answers was the ‘keeper’ himself. And Jasik didn’t feel like approachable that vampire and risking his own neck as Dorian’s next meals.

But there was something that still stuck out to Jasik, a difference that he couldn't quite forget. The taste of his blood, it had been like nothing the vampire had ever tasted before.

“it’s his blood.” the vampire muttered, fingers coming up to touch his lips as he recalled the taste of crimson blood. Nothing could compare.

Not food, blood, or wine.

“what?”

The vampire blinked, then placed his water bottle down.

“nothing.” the vampire turned his attention back to the boy.

“Vladimir, back on the mat.” the halfling looked up. “we’re going to spar again, try and land a hit on me.”

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Now, let’s go over the plan once more before heading out. I want to make sure you know what to do.” Jasik said, straightening the scarf around his neck.

“you said the back door’s lock was somewhat busted, so it should be easy to pick it, get in, and get the records, then get out.” it was a simple plan.

One that seemed fair to easy to Vlad. But he figured that humans were alot less alert to keeping their secrets safe. After all, Jasik had broken into Nelly's home and then left with out Vlad or Nelly even noticing.

“good, let’s go.” the vampire said, grabbing his car keys.

Vlad nodded, following the vampire out of the apartment.

He was nervous. He didn’t want to screw this up.

This was supposed to be a real job, something they would be paid for. And a screw up would probably land them in trouble.

And Vlad would look so stupid.

The two vampires stepped out into the cold, early spring morning. The sky was still dark, and would stay so for at least another hour. The down side of spring was that the days started becoming longer and the night’s shorter.

Even if Vlad had started sleeping during the day, it still was a pain to wake up when the sun was still up.

And Vlad also figured they’d stick out more with their scarves and such. He’d even brought the concerns up with Jasik. The vampire didn’t seem to be so worried. He claimed it wouldn’t be an issue, that human’s would pay them little mind as long as they didn’t draw any unwanted attention to themselves.

“calm yourself, Vladimir.” Jasik's voice bounced around his head.

“sorry, I’m just nervous.” Vlad looked down “I just, don’t want to screw this up and be a appointment.” Vlad stopped at the glass doors leading out onto the street.

“understandable, but remember, even the best plans can go one hundred percent perfectly. This is a test run, to see how you can handle yourself in the field.”

Jasik opened the door “and I’ll be here, so don’t worry about getting into to much trouble.”

“and if we get caught?” Vlad asked, wondering what plan b would be.

“we get out as soon as possible. Try to avoid spilling blood unless it’s unavoidable. It’s a lot harder to cover up a murder over a simple robbery.”

Vlad nodded “got it” Vlad planned to do that anyway, but it was nice to know that he wouldn’t be considered a coward for running off instead of trying to attack who ever walked in on them.

“and I’ll be the one focusing on finding the documents, you focus on getting any other valuables for some extra profit.”

“will do.” Vlad figured it shouldn’t be too hard. Right?

Jasik led Vlad out to a waiting cab, the man just looked at them expectantly. As if he wanted them to hurry up.

The cab ride was short, taking the vampires out into the suburbs. The area looked nice, like, stock photo nice. The type companies used to show how great their services were or what ever.

As Vlad got out of the car, he looked back towards the city. In the early morning light, the sky-scrappers towered in the distance.

“we’ve been monitoring this house for a few days and got the residence’s daily scheduled down. By now the husband and his wife should be at work, and the children are at school. So we shouldn’t have to worry about being discovered.”

The halfling walked with the vampire, looking at all the nice houses as they passed by. They were fairly nice, the lawns cut, gardens tended with colorful flowers and beautiful bushes. Vlad wondered what these types of houses could even cost. Vlad figured that it was more than he could have made in a year when working the part time job back in the last year of high school.

“come, this way” the vampire said, leading Vlad down the sidewalk.

After about ten minutes of walking, Vlad spoke up again “so, why didn’t we just pull up straight to the house?” Vlad asked.

After all, it would be easier.

“because, once they get home and see their house has been hit, they’ll call the police. And it would look quite suspicious if we were seen pulling up.”

“i guess…”

“and it would be such a pain to deal with bribing that cab driver and the police.”

Vlad nodded, okay, made sense.

Jasik slowed as they passed one of the houses, “here we are.” the vampire said.

Vlad wanted to ask if he was sure, after all, this house looked like all the others. This weird, cookie cutter type design.

“go around back, they don’t lock the gate.” the vampire said, pulled his scarf up over his face.

Vlad nodded, following after, he pushed the gate open and walked into a small back yard. It didn’t seem as well manicured as the front, but still nice. Though, cluttered with children’s toys and a small play set. On the concrete patio sat a nice, iron and glass table with chairs.

It some what reminded Vlad of the table his parents used to have on their back porch. His mom would sit and watch him play, his dad would sit and read his newspaper. All of them sharing a nice little moment.

The halfling sniffed, remembering how happy he used to be as a kid. When he still had a family.

“are you alright, Vladimir?” Jasik asked, looking back with concern in his eyes.

“yeah, yeah, it’s nothing.” Vlad looked away.

As Vlad approached the back door, Jasik leaned against the side of the house.

“get to work, I’ll keep watch.” Vlad nodded and pulled the kit from his pocket. He knelt down, looking over the lock. It wasn’t much, seemed like one of the simple locks he’d practiced on.

It would be much easier to just focus on this instead of trying to focus on picking the lock and keeping watch. It was difficult to multitask, especially in a stressful situation.

Vlad took in a deep breath and got started.

He actually felt kinda proud when the lock opened relatively quickly, and in one try.

He really was getting better at this.

“good job” Jasik said in a hushed voice, he patted Vlad's head and slowly moved to open the door.

“let’s go, don’t turn on any lights and keep the noise down the best you can.” Vlad nodded, slipping his kit back into his pocket and following the vampire inside.

Vlad spotted what looked like an alarm system, it made him freeze. What if it was armed? It would go off and they’d have to make a run for it.

Vlad blinked when Jasik hurried over, some what stunned. There was no way he’d managed to figure the code to the alarm.

Jasik pulled something from his pocket and slapped it onto the wall next to the alarm.

Vlad looked at him, then back at the alarm “what is that?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“it’s for overloading alarms, it gives us plenty of time to search with out worry of being detecting.”

Vlad gawked.

“really?” he’d never heard of anything like that before.

“yes, it’s relatively new and we’ve been working on it for a while now. Much easier than having to need someone who can hack into the system.” the vampire said.

Vlad figured that made sense, and it was kinda cool.

After reclosing the back door, Vlad took a look around. The back door opened into the kitchen, which was sorta small, but quaint.

There were signs of a family living here, everything from fresh fruit in a bowl on the table, to children’s drawings pinned on the fridge and nearby wall.

“let’s check the living room first, we aren’t after anything to big, just small electronics, jewelry and cash.” the vampire said.

“got it” Vlad remembered everything he had been taught, it wouldn’t be to hard to search around and pick through drawers and stuff.

Vlad watched Jasik walk off, then he looked around. He spotted what looked like a tablet and laptop on the table. This was easy.

The halfling picked them up and put them in the backpack he brought. Then turned his attention towards the nearby staircase.

Vlad climbed the stairs and stopped at the first door. He slowly pushed it open and peeked inside.

It was clearly a child’s room, a bunk bed on one side and the walls painted in bright neon pink. The walls where also covered in posters and pictures of horses and other cute animals.

And toys lay scattered across the floor, as if left in mid playtime.

It actually reminded him of his own bed room as a child. Though, not as girly.

Vlad closed the door, he doubted there was anything of real monetary value in there.

Vlad moved onto the next door, a bathroom.

Just as Vlad had cracked the door, something forced it’s way out into the hallway.

Vlad stumbled back in shock, trying not to scream as he muttered several curses out loud.

Vlad backed up and looked down.

He was pleasantly surprised to see a small, cute, puppy.

Her tail wagged as she stared up at him with a wide grin. It was if Vlad was another family member instead of some stranger hear to rob the place.

The halfling leaned in, patting her head, she was cute and her fur was soft.

“she’s an English springer spaniel.” Vlad jumped when he heard Jasik spoke.

“huh?”

“the breed, she’s a hunting dog, though I can’t fathom why a family like this would want one.”

“oh” Vlad continued petting the dog, then attempting to get the dog back into the bathroom.

She wouldn’t have it.

After a few minutes, Vlad gave up and just let the puppy tag along as he moved from room to room.

He managed to find a few more electronics and jewelry in the master bedroom and figured that it would be good enough for a first time.

Vlad walked down the steps, meeting Jasik back at the bottom. The dog still followed close behind him, tail wagging happily.

“let’s go, if we stay any longer we risk being noticed.” Jasik said.

Vlad nodded, “Kay” Vlad tugged the back pack over his shoulder and began to follow the vampire back to the door.

He turned before leaving to give the dog one last little pat on the head. She was cute, really cute. And Vlad kinda wanted to take her with him.

But, he figured Jasik didn’t like dogs and it would probably break those poor kids hearts to lose their new dog.

Vlad closed the door and looked back at the vampire “let’s go” the vampire said, turning back towards the gate. Vlad followed behind, reading to get back to the apartment.

As the two walked down the side walk, Jasik looked to Vlad “so, how did it feel?”

“weird.” Vlad admits “kind of uncomfortable to go through stranger's things.”

“it’s not all that bad.” the vampire smirks “you’ll get used to it”

“shall we get some breakfast, I know of a nice little restaurant near by.”

“sure, sounds fine.” it also sounded like a date. Though, Vlad mentally scolded himself for thinking that way. It was stupid.

It would be just a nice little breakfast.

Nothing more.

Even if, Vlad sorta did want that. It had been years since he last went out with anyone, and it would actually be nice.

But even Vlad knew that the vampire had little to no interest in Vlad. Why would he.

Vlad wasn’t interesting or anything like that. He was just a dumb kid, probably couldn’t be considered anywhere near attractive.

Vlad looked up when Jasik slowed down to walk beside him.

“hey, don’t worry, you did just fine.” the vampire said, placing a hand on Vlad's back. The halfling blushed.

“thanks, I’m just, still unsure about all this.”

“understandable, this is all new to you. Trust me, you will acclimate soon enough and it will be just fine.”

Vlad smiled “I just, hope so, I don’t want to screw this up for you guys.” after all, if Vlad got them into trouble, then it would just be another problem brought on by Vlad’s existence.

Jasik chuckled “trust me, that’s not possible.” he put his arm around Vlad's shoulders “now come, I don’t want to risk any one getting to suspicious.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Paris?” Vlad asks, looking up from the plan ticket Jasik had handed him.

“yes, we'll be leaving next week.” the vampire placed a plate down in front of the halfling, it was pasta. With some sort of red sauce.

Jasik’s cooking wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was good.

“why? Is there a job we need to do?” Vlad placed the ticket off to the side and picked up his fork. That was the first thing that came to mind, a job or something of the type.

Part of him felt a rush of excitement when thinking of all the things they might be hired to do. Hell, they could steal the Mona Lisa or some other important work of art. Like in one of those big holy wood blockbusters.

“no” the vampire set his own plate down and sat across from Vlad. The answer slightly crushed Vlad's hopes, he did want to do something cool.

Even if it might be illegal.

“Nightingale said that he wants to test you, so we’ll be heading out for that.”

Vlad swallowed the bite of food he’d put in his mouth.

“now?” he asked, his stomach starting to twist in nervous fear. He wasn’t ready.

No way.

If he did it now, he’d just fuck up and get into trouble.

He’d hoped for a few months more to train and practice.

“yes, we need to know where you site skill wise so that we can start sending you out on your own jobs.”

“so, it will be bad if I fail?” Vlad asked.

“no but still do try your best.” the vampire replies, sounding rather serious.

Vlad looked down, gently twirling the noodles around his fork.

“don't worry, I have faith in you. You’ve done so well thus far, and the guided work you’ve done is just as good. You’ll do just fine, just relax.”

Vlad nodded, he’d have to practice more and work on everything else before they left. Just to make sure he did the best he possibly could. After all, this was work, his job. He couldn’t fuck up. Couldn’t be a disappointment.

He didn’t want to be alone again, didn’t want to feel that empty feeling he’d felt for years after losing his family. After feeling abandoned by the last friend he had.

“and there is one more thing.” the vampire said.

Vlad looked up, some what curious.

“we are going out on a hunt tomorrow night and I want you to come with us. You need to feed, from the source.”

Vlad’s body tensed “I… no. No I can’t.” he’d only fed from the source once, and he didn’t want to do that again.

“you must.” the vampire said “bagged blood can only get you so far, you need fresh blood. And alot of it. It will keep your hunger sated longer and it tastes better.”

“but….” Vlad hesitated, putting his fork down. He’d lost his appetite.

“i promised my family that I’d never…”

“Vladimir, I know that your father and uncle would have eventually wanted to press the issue, no vampire can deny their instincts and hunger forever.”

Vlad’s hands balled into fists and he pushed his chair back to stand “You know nothing about my family!”

Vlad moved to walk away “I’m not going, and that’s it!”

He hated this hated when people thought they knew his father and Otis more than Vlad did. His dad left Elysia years ago, they had no idea of what happened after that.

Vlad stormed to his room, slamming the door and sitting on the floor in front of it.

“why can’t they just understand, I can’t do this. I can’t feed from people.” he mutters, he’d sworn to his family, to his mom and Nelly, that he’d never do this.

It just… wasn’t in his nature.


End file.
